Cálidas miradas gélidas
by NoodleMarichan
Summary: Natalia ha descubierto la relación de su hermano con otro. Contrario a lo que se espera, ella solo sale a pasear por la nieve para despejar su mente. Cae a un lago y es rescatada por alguien que le podría ayudar a sanar su roto corazón. NorBel. AU humano. Crack. Por ahora solo T por temas de incesto y así. Lo típico de Belarus.
1. Frías lágrimas

_Válgame Dios. Qué título tan más idiota se me ocurrió. Bueno primer fic publicado, así que les pido tengan piedad con esta novicia._

_Disclaimer: Las personificaciones de Noruega, Bielurrusia y otros que aparezcan aquí no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo la historia salió de mi retorcida mente._

* * *

Natalia estaba cansada de ser ignorada. Por mucho que trabajase, jamás podría obtener la atención de su hermano. Al menos no de la manera en que ella quería. Y que él huyera cada vez que la veía no era buena señal. Definitivamente había algo que estaba haciendo mal.

Ella soportaba perfectamente que la gente chillara y huyera al verla. Soportaba perfectamente la soledad que eso conllevaba. Era fácil para una persona fría como ella hacerlo. Pan comido. No necesitaba a nadie, más que a su hermano, con ella. Eso lo habría soportado. Eso y mucho más.

Pero que haya visto a su hermano con alguien más, definitivamente le rompió el corazón.

Ese hombre de apariencia andrógina parecía ser perfecto. Ese cuerpo menudo que ahora calentaba las noches donde ella debió haber estado. Esos ojos rasgados que a pesar de temerle al otro, demostraban amor en su más pura esencia. Y esos labios que ahora se llevaban todos los besos que le debieron pertenecer a ella. ¿Cómo no se iba a enamorar Iván de alguien así?

Y lo peor de todo, lo que más le dolió, es que se le veía feliz. Su hermano de verdad era feliz con el otro.

Bueno, y uno piensa "Vamos, Natalia es bien violenta, ¿no pudo hacerle algo a Yao?" Bueno, sí, lo pensó. Le dio vueltas en su cabeza la idea de descuartizarlo lentamente. Pero no pudo hacerle algo al chino- Considerando también que es un hombre y se defendería, no se imaginaba a Iván sin esa sonrisa que hace ya mucho tiempo no veía. Ella no podía quitarle esa felicidad a su hermano. Lo amaba y no debía. No era correcto quitarle la felicidad a alguien que amas. Si hubiera sido un enamoramiento pasajero hubiera sido tan fácil eliminarlo, pero desgraciadamente esa no era la situación. Ese hombre ahora era intocable.

Tomó su abrigo y salió de su casa dispuesta a olvidar un poco sobre su vida. Piso la fría nieve y la sintió colársele por los finos zapatos para congelarle los pies. Y se adentró en el inmenso paisaje cubierto de nieve. La época del año hacía que ya todo se empezara poco a poco de nieve y escarcha. De alguna forma el frio le dormía no solo las manos, sino también el corazón, anestesiándole de alguna forma sus dolores y penas.

Caminó un rato con la cabeza gacha mirando el níveo suelo, de vez en cuando, soltando una que otra lágrima. Ella era fuerte, no debía derramarlas. ¿Cómo rayos las lágrimas no se le congelaban con el condenado frío que hacía? Preferiría que se le congelaran en las pestañas y así no volver a abrir los ojos para ver la felicidad que ella siempre deseó.

Llegó a un pequeño lago rodeado de unos cuantos árboles que inexplicablemente tampoco estaba congelado. Maravillas de la naturaleza. Tal vez no hacía tanto frío como ella pensaba. Se acercó por el pequeño puente y se asomó a la superficie del agua para ver el reflejo de su rostro. La presencia de ese lago solo estaba para atormentarla más. Contempló sus delicados rasgos serios. De verdad era bella. Toda esa gente que lo decía susurrando y escondidos de ella pensando que no los escuchaban, no mentía. Miró los glaciales que tenía por ojos y las largas pestañas. Los aún rosados labios. Y el delgado, rubio cabello cayendo grácilmente para enmarcar su rostro de piel tan blanca como la de una muñequita de porcelana. Ella podría tener a cualquier hombre a su lado si así lo deseaba. ¿Por qué solo podía desear a su hermano?

Y sintió una rabia consigo misma. Y como una idiota, intentó ahorcar su reflejo en el agua, perdiendo el equilibrio. Cayó al agua. De verdad estaba fría. No debió usar una ropa tan ligera ese día. Empezó a ver los bordes de su vista negros y borrosos. Y antes de perder por completo el conocimiento, sintió una mano tomarle del brazo.

* * *

Lukas estaba de regreso a su casa cuando pasando por el lago en el que solía venir con su hermano menor se percató de que había alguien en el puentecito. Una mujer rubia y que parecía que llevaba ropa poco adecuada al clima estaba hincada mirando algo en el agua. Cuando la figura hundió los brazos en el agua pudo ver un poco de su rostro. ¿Esa no era una chica que iba con él en el instituto? Y de pronto ella cayó al agua.

Pensó en darse la vuelta, dando por olvidado el tema. Pero la mujer no salía del agua. ¿Sería posible que no supiera nadar? Tal vez se le entumecieron los músculos. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió en dirección de la chica. Al llegar dudó en sumergirse a rescatarla, pero vio que ella estiraba un brazo, como si intentara alcanzar la superficie. Se inclinó lo más que pudo y le sujetó el brazo firmemente.

Cuando logró sacarla y al ver su rostro azulado, pudo comprobar que sí, la conocía. La levantó en sus brazos como si cargara una pluma y se la llevó a su casa.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Por favor, háganme saber todas sus opiniones, criticas y eso con reviews. Me ayudarán en definitiva a mejorar._


	2. Glögg

_Bueno, me emocioné y escribí otro capítulo. Cortito, pero capítulo._

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

Cuando Natalia despertó se encontró en una mullida cama. Aún sentía sus manos un poco entumidas y los pies fríos. Notó que no llevaba el mismo vestido de antes, ahora parecía uno para andar en casa. Analizó la habitación en la que estaba. Paredes de un añil claro con cuadros de paisajes. Varios muebles como un ropero, una mesa de noche y la cama en la que estaba. Dos ventanas con cortinas grises. Bastante simple a decir verdad. Podría decirse que hasta aburrida. Se sentó con pesar en el borde de la cama y pudo ver una peluda alfombra a sus pies y unas pantuflas que parecían haber sido dejadas allí para ella. Metió los pies en ellas y resultaron ser solo un poco más grandes de su talla.

Se dirigió una de las dos puertas que había ahí, que resultó dar hacia un pasillo. Un olor dulzón a especias le llenó las fosas nasales. Guiada por su olfato llegó a una especie de sala-comedor-cocina y vio a alguien calentando algo en la estufa. Se acercó en silencio a ver que era. El hombre volteó a verla sin ninguna expresión, pero por la manera en que lo hizo, pareció no haberla escuchado llegar.

- Despertaste – dijo en tono monocorde.

Natalia solo asintió.

-Regresa a la cama. Todavía no estás en condiciones de salir.

Y por alguna razón, le obedeció sin rechistar.

Una vez arropada de nuevo en la cama, el hombre entró con una bandeja en las manos. Se sentó en una silla que Natalia no había visto. Él le ofreció una taza con un líquido rojizo oscuro con unas pasas flotando en él. Lo tomó desconfiada.

-Bébelo. Te hará entrar en calor.

Ella lo acercó lentamente a su boca sin quitarle los ojos de encima al muchacho y lo olió. Lo probó, saboreándolo lentamente y comprobando que no tenía ningún veneno. No sabía extraño, solo como a algo fermentado. Podría decirse que le gustó. Él le acercó un plato con unas galletas que ella tomó igualmente escrupulosa. Y la comió. ¿Por qué ese hombre le estaba atendiendo?

-¿Quién eres? – dijo no tan suavemente como ella quiso.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas gélidas. Ese azul tan profundo no debía ser natural. El rubio apartó la mirada después de unos segundos.

- Soy Lukas.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la chica. Solo siguió tomando tranquilamente.

-¿Lukas qué? – dijo al tiempo que le soplaba un poco a la bebida con los ojos cerrados.

Lukas tomó la otra taza que había en la bandeja y la imitó. Después de un sorbo, le contestó.

-Lukas Bondevik – levantó la mirada de su taza y cogió una galleta – Es una lástima que no logres recordarlo.

Natalia le miró extrañada. ¿Se suponía que debía recordarlo?

-Entonces… ¿quién eres y por qué me ayudaste?

-Pues íbamos juntos en el mismo grupo en el instituto.

Eso no respondió sus dos preguntas, pero la satisfizo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

Tenía que hacer esa pregunta. La gente no anda por ahí salvando a otros ni dándoles tazas de bebidas extrañas.

-Nada.

Le dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Entonces por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

Lukas la miró secamente. Dejó su taza en la mesa de noche. Colocó sus manos en la cama y se le acercó lentamente a Natalia. Ella se puso nerviosa y se percató de que no traía su cuchillo. Claro, siempre lo llevaba escondido bajo sus vestidos, pero ahora llevaba ese raro camisón que le había puesto. Un momento. Si ella había estado inconsciente, ¡eso significa que él la tuvo que desvestir y ponerle eso! Un sentimiento de asco surcó su mente. Pero luego vio lo cerca que estaba y solo pensó en empujarlo. Maldito frio que no la dejaba moverse. Sus rostros ahora estaban separados por 20 centímetros.

-¿Me crees tan cruel como para dejarte morir ya sea ahogada o de hipotermia?

Su rostro estaba serio. O bueno, más serio de lo normal. Natalia solo le miró. Levantó su cuello, como retándole. Lukas solo suspiro y se alejó, regresándose a su posición original. Siguió bebiendo mientras miraba hacia la ventana las últimas luces del día y el cielo morado. Unos copos de nieve empezaron a caer, convirtiéndose rápidamente en una tormenta. Sin embargo ambos estaban tranquilos, aún Natalia que al parecer no se preocupaba por regresar a casa.

-¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa? – preguntó de pronto, rompiendo el silencio.

-A menos que quieras enfrentarte a la tormenta que hay allá afuera, que te vuelvas a enfriar y yo vuelva a salvarte, te tienes que quedar.

¿Qué se creía él? ¿Un idiota americano con complejo de superhéroe?

-Entonces es un sí. ¿Dónde puedo quedarme?

-Esta es mi habitación, así que te quedas en la pieza de mi hermano.

-¿No importa que me quede allí?

-Él ya no vive aquí desde hace un tiempo, y esa habitación ha quedado abandonada.

Lukas desvió la mirada a la ventana de nuevo. Parecía que no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre eso. Raro que lo demostrase.

-Entonces ¿dónde está?

Se levantaron de donde estaban, él dejando su taza en la mesa y ella llevándosela consigo. Salieron al pasillo y se dirigieron a una puerta color celeste. La habitación era muy parecida a la otra, pero en vez de cuadros de paisajes, había fotos. Escuchó a Lukas reprochar algo en voz baja. ¿Estaba diciendo algo malo de ella?

-¿Qué rayos susurras?

-Yo no dije nada.

A pesar de estar mintiendo, lo decía con el mismo tono monótono de siempre.

-Si lo hacías. Decías algo en voz baja…

Eso Natalia ya lo había visto antes. Creía ahora recordarlo. ¡Sí! Era ese chico raro de Noruega que tenía amigos imaginarios. Sí, siempre los ponían juntos en los trabajos. Y aún así se acordaba poco de él.

-Creo que ya sé quién eres.

El noruego enarcó levemente, muy poco, una ceja.

-Eras el loco de los amigos imaginarios – soltó sin preocuparse en cómo le parecería al otro.

Él solo mantuvo la misma mirada aburrida. Y asintió sutilmente con la cabeza.

-Si necesitas algo, estaré allí – dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza otra puerta atrás de él.

Natalia tomó el último trago de su bebida, ya tibia. Lukas tendió las manos para que le diera el recipiente vacio

Y antes de cerrar la puerta, se detuvo.

-¿Qué es esta bebida?

-Glögg

Después cada uno se fue a lo suyo. Natalia a dormir y Lukas al cuarto señalado. Qué loco. Por un rato se había olvidado de su hermano y de su estúpido novio.

* * *

_Bueno, no se dejen engañar que si actualicé luego, luego después de empezarlo no significa que vaya a ser así. Lo que pasa es que estoy en exámenes y pues la tentación de escribir en vez de estudiar fue muy fuerte. Ya saben, cualquier cosa que quieran preguntar, sugerir o criticar pónganla en un review._


	3. Temas de zapping durante la madrugada

Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de esta cosa. Como sea, disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Natalia se despertó en medio de la noche. Había tenido una pesadilla. Una pesadilla en la que su hermano era alejado de ella para siempre. Era recurrente que soñara eso y en noches normales, ella iba a la habitación de su hermano para comprobar que estaba bien y se quedaba dormida de nuevo abrazándolo. Pero notó que esa no era su cama, hasta que recordó donde estaba. Volteó a ver la ventana y vio que todavía seguía nevando. Ahora, lejos de su casa, se sentía más sola que nunca. No pudo evitar sentirse triste.

Se sentó en la cama. Tenía hambre. Iría a la cocina para ver si el tal Lukas que hace años no veía tenía algo para comer.

Salió de la cama y a oscuras fue a la puerta. Al salir al pasillo distinguió una luz colarse por debajo de un puerta. ¿Sería posible que estuviera aún despierto a esas horas? Se acercó y giró la manija. Adentro parecía algo así como un estudio de dibujo. Ahí estaba Lukas dormido sobre unas hojas en blanco. Qué descuidado, y con lo serio que se veía, no se podía creerse que fuera un dibujante o que se quedara dormido en medio de su trabajo. Lo contempló un rato a él y a sus dibujos. De verdad era un buen artista. Hasta que recordó para qué estaba ahí.

Le removió un poco el hombro para despertarlo pero no parecía hacer efecto. Lo intentó de nuevo un poco más fuerte, pero igual fue en vano.

-Lukas… – susurró – Lukas – dijo ahora con un volumen más fuerte.

Qué sueño tan pesado tenía.

Le jaló de su silla haciendo que arrastrara su rostro por la mesa inclinada. Y, _aleluya,_ se despertó. Cuando se acomodó en su silla y observó a Natalia, no aparentaba estar avergonzado de que lo encontrara en esa situación. Solo la miró con esos vacios ojos parecidos a los de una persona recientemente muerta. Esa era una mirada que la rusa conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué necesitas?

Su voz grave por el sueño resonó en la pequeña habitación.

-¿Tienes algo de comer?

- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Lukas parándose.

-Algo dulce.

Con la mano la incitó a seguirle a la cocina. Natalia se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor.

-¿Qué tal un poco de chocolate y leche?

A la chica le extrañó tan simple propuesta. Pero aceptó. El noruego le acercó poco después un vaso con leche que al tiempo estaba fría y una barrita de chocolate. Y los empezó a comer. Se removió en la silla. Hacía mucho frío. Lukas pareció notarlo, así que se acercó al control de la calefacción y lo subió unos grados más. Volvió a tomar asiento frente a ella.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? – preguntó ella un poco tajante, considerando que esa no era su casa.

-Me has espantado el sueño…

Por como lo dijo esperaba que no él creyera que se iba a disculpar. En realidad no fue su culpa. ¿Quién lo mandaba a quedarse dormido en mitad de su trabajo? Más bien, él debería estar agradeciéndole de haberlo despertado. Pero se resistió a decírselo y siguió con su bocadillo.

Pero Lukas no pretendua eso. En su mente no dejaban de pasar imágenes de su hermanito Emil. La forma en que ambos comían el chocolate con la leche era idéntica. Era como si lo tuviera ahí mismo. Como si no hubiera huido de él en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. No le tenía rencor, pero extrañaba de manera silenciosa a su pequeño hermano menor. Que con sus locas y precipitadas ideas de independizarse lo dejo solo en esa casa aislada de la gente. Era normal que sintiese un poco de soledad a veces. Tener a alguien más ocupando una de las sillas del comedor era novedad. Una agradable novedad.

La verdad es que Lukas casi no salía de esa alejada cabaña. No le gustaba la gente. Era algo… antisocial. Si acaso de vez en cuando salía para vender sus trabajos o para hacer las compras. Y aunque siempre había sido así, su contacto con otras personas se había reducido considerablemente desde que empezó a trabajar. Ya no tenía que ir a la escuela y no tenía que ver a gente que se hacía llamar compañeros suyos. Él era feliz así. No necesitaba a nadie.

El sonido del cristal golpeando la madera se escuchó. El hilo de pensamientos de Lukas había sido interrumpido por Natalia terminando de tomar la leche. Ahora ella solo se limpiaba la mano las gotas que le escurrían de las comisuras de los labios. Lukas apartó la vista.

-Tampoco tengo sueño –dijo la chica.

Lukas ni se molestó en preguntar el por qué lo había dicho. Se limitó a esperar que dijera algo más.

-¿Tu televisión funciona? – preguntó ella mientras se paraba e iba al sillón que estaba enfrente del aparato.

-Sí, pero dudo que haya algo a las 4 de la madrugada.

El noruego se acercó a la tele y la prendió manualmente, para después pasarle el control a la otra. Tomó asiento en el otro extremo del sillón en el que estaba ella. Empezó a hacer zapping por los canales. Tenía razón; si no eran infomerciales, eran repeticiones de noticieros y programas infantiles o shows nocturnos muy malos. Natalia le dejó en un canal al azar y giró su mirada al chico.

- ¿Trabajas dibujando?

- Sí – respondió lacónicamente.

- ¿Cómo?

Era obvio que le quería sacar plática. No había nada que hacer allí y no quería aburrirse.

- A veces dibujo comics para el periódico, o vendo algunas pinturas.

-Ah… – musitó ella, fingiendo interés.

Él seguía mirando el programa que pasaban como si fuera muy interesante.

-¿Tú trabajas en algo? –preguntó sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla.

-No, estoy desempleada.

-¿Qué estudiaste?

Ella había terminado la carrera de derecho, pero por alguna razón le daba vergüenza decirlo. Prefería verse como una inculta.

-No estudié.

-¿Y de qué vives?

Era notorio que él también se estaba aburriendo. Si hasta le seguía la plática.

-Mi hermana mayor tiene una florería. Y mi hermano…

De pronto la fuerza su voz había mermado. No se había acordado de él hasta ahorita.

-¿Mh?

-No, nada – dijo ahora un poco más afligida.

-Decías algo sobre tu hermano…

¿Que no la veía como se ponía? Tal vez era un poco tonto, o algo descuidado.

-Eh, sí mi hermano…

Lukas ahora sí se digno a mirarla. De hecho si se veía un poco menos, algo menos, temible.

-¿Hay algo con tu hermano?

-Eso, es algo que no te interesa en lo más mínimo – respondió cortante, pero no enojada.

Dicho eso se levantó, susurró un casi inaudible "Buenas noches" y se adentró en la habitación donde estaba dejando escuchar un portazo.

Bueno, tal vez no debió preguntar sobre su hermano.

* * *

No estoy muy convencida con este. Creo que Belarus me salió un poco OoC, pero compréndanme, es difícil desarrollar los diálogos de un personaje que centra su vida completa en su hermano. No la queremos hablando todo el tiempo de Iván ¿o sí? Bueno. Igual que siempre, si tienen algo que decirme, preguntarme o sugerirme, escríbanlo en la cajita de reviews. No saben lo feliz que me hace ver que alguien ve está humilde historia.


	4. Trato

Después de un ratito sin publicar, aquí les vengo con un nuevo capítulo de esta fumada.

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y no a mí, que por algo está aquí en Fanfiction.

* * *

Lukas miraba con rostro inexpresivo la ventana que estaba en su habitación. Seguía nevando tan fuerte como el día anterior. Tal vez la chica tendría que quedarse un poco más ahí, que las ropas que vestía el día que se la encontró no eran muy adecuadas para andar en la nieve así que digamos.

Bostezó.

Tal vez tendría que hospedarla ahí unos cuantos días. Si era así tendría que salir de compras, que ya tenía poca comida. Tal vez no fue tan buena idea traer a la chica a su casa.

Después de arreglarse un poco calmadamente, se dirigió a preparar un improvisado desayuno con restos de la alacena y el refrigerador. Cuando terminó fue a la habitación en la que estaba Natalia. Tocó tres veces. Sin respuesta. Tocó otra vez, pero ahora un poco más fuerte. Seguramente estaba dormida. Abrió la puerta sin avisar y confirmó sus sospechas. Estaba dormida.

Se acercó a verla un poco más de cerca. Tenía los bordes de los ojos rojos, como sí hubiera llorado. Y a pesar de tener la piel clara, la condenada no tenía ningún rastro de haberse puesto colorada al llorar ni tenía los ojos hinchados. Hasta después de llorar era bonita. Lukas decidió ignorar ese hecho y mejor la despertó.

-¿Mh? – murmuró en adormilada todavía Natalia.

- Ya está el desayuno.

-¿Eh? Ah, ok… – balbuceó entre un bostezo.

Se estiró un poco para volver a revolverse en las sabanas lilas.

- Más te vale que te apures que si no se va a enfriar tu comida – dijo para dejarla de nuevo sola.

Buscó unos cubiertos en un cajón y mientras se sentaba oyó como la otra silla se arrastraba por el suelo.

- Buenos días – dijo la chica al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos con las manos.

-Buenos. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Lukas sirvió los dos platos en la mesa.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno, porque no te ves tan bien – contestó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Natalia solo abrió los ojos atónita. ¿Le había dicho que se veía fachosa?

-¿Perdón? – preguntó apenas pudo.

- No te ves descansada.

Natalia solo le dedicó una mirada mordaz para luego empezar a comer. Está bien, no había dormido demasiado. Lo aceptaba. Pero ella se había preocupado porque no se le notara. Se había lavado la cara muy bien y las ojeras apenas y se le veían. ¿Cómo había podido saberlo? Tal vez uno de sus amigos imaginarios le había dicho… Bueno, no iba a caer en tonterías en las que él creía. Solo alguien demasiado estúpido afirmaría esas criaturas extrañas. ¿Entonces cómo lo dedujo?

Lukas solo veía a Natalia con la mirada perdida en la mesa, comiendo a ciegas de su plato. ¿En qué podría estar pensando que la tenía tan abstraída? Suspiró. Esa chica si no era perturbadora, era rara. Bueno, eso era un pensamiento un tanto irónico si venía de él. Pero era verdad. Al final, no era tan terrorífica como la recordaba. Seguramente solo eran hormonas las que recordaba de su preparatoria. Soltó una risita. Aunque en ese momento ya podía preguntarle sobre su extraño comportamiento que tuvo hace unas horas por el tema de sus hermanos. Ahora solo esperaba que no estuviera de mal humor por no dormir bien.

-¿Por qué reaccionaste así cuando mencionaste a tu hermano anoche?

Natalia detuvo sus pensamientos y levantó la mirada confundida. De pronto lo recordó y sintió como su corazón se le encogía un poco. Su hermano. Ella esperaba que él no le hablara de nada relacionado con él, que lo último que quería era sentirse más triste. Cuando no se le mencionaba solo sentía una ligera molestia que podía ser fácilmente ignorada. Pero Lukas se atrevía a meter el dedo en la llaga, aunque supiera que no le hacía ningún bien a ella.

-¿Así cómo?

Su mirada se había ensombrecido, y Lukas revisó con cautela que no hubieran objetos punzocortantes cerca. Aunque viniendo de ella, podría hasta atacarlo con la misma cuchara de la mesa y matarle. Natalia había pasado de su fase extraña de nuevo a su fase perturbadora.

-Te veías un tanto inquieta…

Ese tipo de verdad era temerario al hablarle de algo tan delicado con una sonrisa tan fanfarrona. El día anterior Natalia no estaba de ánimos para matar gente, pero esa mañana era otra cosa… Decidió por no asustarlo tanto, ya que era él el que le estaba hospedando ahí y hasta ahora no le había pedido nada a cambio. ¿Pero de verdad se podía asustar a alguien que tuviera una cara tan inexpresiva?

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Lukas no sabía mucho sobre mujeres, pero si algo había aprendido de pasar tanto tiempo con Mathias, es que a las mujeres les gusta hablar sobre lo que sienten. Tal vez al final ese idiota no sea tan inútil como creía. Tal vez eso lograría tranquilizarla un poco.

-No.

Bueeeno. Ella no era como las mujeres de las que siempre le hablaba Mathias. Definitivamente era diferente. Tendría que usar otras técnicas.

-Yo sé que quieres.

Eso había sonado un tanto insólito. Se aclaró la garganta y siguió.

-Sé que quieres, aunque lo niegues. Sé que si me lo cuentas podrás desahogarte y te sentirás un poco menos mal.

Oír eso de su boca se veía un poco cursi, pero tenía razón. Cerrarse tanto no puede ser bueno, que al final todos los sentimientos martirizantes se la han ido acumulando y no podían salir. Puede que hasta le ayude a olvidarlo un poco. Tal vez metiendo el dedo en la llaga, esta podría limpiarse y sanar más fácilmente. No le quita que vaya a ser doloroso.

Suspiró. Se rendía.

-¿Qué debería contarte?

Le dolía pensar en él, pero no podía mantener más que la misma mirada fría y el tono impasible frente a ese hombre. No podía ponérsele a llorar como una Magdalena ahí en la mesa de su casa. Tenía que ser fuerte.

-¿Por qué te cuesta hablar de tus hermanos? De tu hermano en específico – preguntó calmadamente.

Natalia cerró los ojos tratando de mantener las lágrimas dentro. No sabía si eran de furia o de tristeza. Apretó los puños bajo la mesa y tomó aire para empezar a hablar.

-Porque lo amo – soltó de prisa.

Lukas solo sonrió lenitivo.

-Es tu hermano. Claro que lo amas.

-Creo que no me entendiste. Yo lo amo – dijo poniendo más énfasis en sus palabras y endureciendo la mirada.

Su amor no era el de una niñita que ama a su hermano mayor. Era mucho más fuerte que eso.

- ¿El tipo de amor de alguien a su pareja?

Lukas por supuesto ya sabía a qué se refería desde el primer momento. El darle vueltas a lo mismo solo era una forma de que ella se familiarizara con el hecho de hablar de ello. Se sentía todo un psicólogo.

- Mucho más fuerte que eso – escupió amargamente.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo como para afectarte así?

Él iba a ignorar solo por unos momentos de que ella amaba a su propio hermano. Solo iba a ignorar que ella quería a su hermano incestuosamente.

-Que hermano mayor está con alguien más – dijo sin evitar que un tono infantil se le saliera.

Así que eso era. Solo le habían roto el corazón. De pronto, sintió pena por ella. Porque aún siendo ella una persona fuerte, eso era obvio, sentía el dolor de una decepción.

-¿No deberías estar feliz por él?

Natalia le miró extrañada. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

-¿Ah?

-Sí, deberías estar feliz por él.

-Eso no tiene sentido – replicó ella, que todavía no entendía.

- Claro que lo tiene. Porque si tu lo amaras buscarías su felicidad, aún si no fuera contigo… Pero tú estas confundiendo una obsesión con amor – dijo tranquilamente.

¿Pero cómo se atrevía…? Moriría en ese momento. Entre sus manos. Oh, sí. Ya podía sentir su cuello colapsando entre sus dedos. ¡Y todavía el maldito sonreía! Había tenido esa maldita mueca toda la mañana desde que despertó. Se reía de ella. Se creía mejor que ella. Ese infeliz…

-¡Lo mío no es una obsesión, maldito! – dijo furiosa.

Saltó sobre la mesa tirando los platos del desayuno ya fríos. Dirigió sus manos directamente al cuello del noruego y apretó con fuerza. ¡Pero el muy cínico seguía sonriendo! ¿Que no le temía? ¿Estaba a punto de asesinarlo y solo sonreía?

-¿Por qué sonríes? – le gritó Natalia.

¿Ese tipo estaba loco o qué? Oh, claro que lo estaba. Maldito raro.

-Porque sé que no me ahorcarás.

No había ningún tono de dolor en su voz, ni si quiera de miedo. Natalia aflojó su agarre. ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ella, aún sin dejarlo escaparse de debajo suyo.

-Porque te puedo ayudar. Pero antes de que te explique, por favor siéntate.

Lukas sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Y su voz tan plana era de gran ayuda en situaciones como esas, en las que hay que estar calmado. Y aunque la fuerza de Natalia no era la suficiente como para matarlo, si le estaba dejando un poco sin aire. Recuperó su postura original y esperó a que Natalia hiciera lo mismo. Ella por un momento dudó y lo miro con recelo, pero luego cedió y le obedeció. Genial. Lukas fue capaz de calmar a una magnifica bestia. Aclámenle.

Natalia solo le miro expectante a lo que le fuera a proponer.

-Puedo ayudarte a que lo olvides, – dijo ofreciéndole su mano – pero tienes que poner tu parte.

Eso era imposible. Le iba a resultar quitar a Ivan de su corazón. Pero al ver la mano extendida, esperando a aceptar el trato, por alguna razón extraña, la misma razón que le hizo caminar al lago y tomar el glögg el día anterior, acepto. Estrechó la mano y quiso preguntar algo. Retiró su mano y se removió en su silla.

-Entonces… -dijo por fin algo – Si tanto me quieres ayudar, Lukas, te tengo que preguntar algo.

Natalia miraba hacia otro lado, como si lo que fuera a preguntar fuera algo vergonzoso, y se frotaba las manos bajo la mesa pero mantenía su estoica mirada de hielo. Lukas asintió, esperando a que ella hablara.

-No puedo regresar a mi casa con mis hermanos. Que si me quieres ayudar no puedo hacer eso, porque allí lo vería todos los días con su estúpido noviecito.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar? – preguntó Lukas con una impaciencia que poco demostraba.

-¿Me puedo quedar a vivir contigo?

Lukas sonrió por enésima vez en esa mañana. Admírenlo, que no volverá a ver un día igual.

-¿Te gusta dibujar?

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Natalia algo desconcertada por el cambio de tema.

-Sí. Que si te gusta dibujar. Que si sí es así, puedes volverte mi alumna. Ayudarme con unos trabajos y así financiar tu estadía aquí.

No sonaba mal la idea, a decir verdad. Pero a Natalia no se le daba el dibujo, así que no era una opción.

-Seré sincera, no me gusta y no se me da. ¿No hay alguna otra manera de quedarme aquí?

Lukas recargó su cabeza sobre sus manos. Eso cambiaba la cosa. Pues en realidad no se le ocurría nada más, y no necesitaba ningún servicio de ella para su casa, como limpiar o algo así. Pero como no se le ocurría nada más…

-Pues lo único que puedes hacer aquí es ayudarme con la limpieza. Mientras se nos ocurre algo más.

Natalia suspiró pero aceptó.

-Está bien.

Se levantó y empezó a recoger los trastes del suelo, para después dejarlos en el fregadero.

-¿Suficiente?

Lukas sonrió, de nuevo. Y Natalia se fue al sillón a ver si a esa hora sí pasaban algo interesante en la televisión. Lukas también se levantó para ir a buscar el trapeador para limpiar lo que quedaba.

Ni él sabía por qué había estado sonriendo tanto esa mañana. Tal vez había sonreído más veces que en los últimos tres meses, sin exagerar. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de por qué quería ayudar a la chica. Pero sea cuál sea la razón, la chica le provocaba tal lástima que lo incitaba a apoyarle. No lo decía malintencionadamente, pero se le podía ver la desolación en los ojos. Incluso cuando le atacó, pudo sentirlo y el simple hecho de sus acciones, demostraba lo necesitada que estaba. Si no la dejó morir en el agua fría, mucho menos la dejaría morir por amor. Él no era tan cruel.

Y se acordó de algo que seguro le levantaría el ánimo a Natalia.

-Entonces al rato nos vamos de compras – dijo desde el otro lado de la sala, recibiendo como respuesta algo parecido a un "Ajá".

Genial, de nuevo a ver gente. Cómo le llenaba de alegría a él.

* * *

Qué porquería. Al principio no estaba muy a gusto con este capítulo, pero creo que fue mejorando un poco al llegar al final. Solo un poco. ¿Por qué me sale Belarus tan tsundere? T.T Se me está haciendo algo OoC. Bueno, les presento a mi propia Belarus. Le llamaré tsunyandere. Y aunque la personalidad de Belarus está algo rara, me gustó la de Noruega. Por fin puedo mostrar un poco de Boss Norway *se coloca unos lentes oscuros*. Perdonen mis estupideces, por favor, pero es que es algo tarde y comí donitas glaseadas. No es mi culpa, si no la del azúcar. Dejando de lado mis idioteces, todo lo que quieran criticar, preguntar o simplemente comentar, háganmelo saber con un review.


	5. De compras

Aquí les vengo con un capítulo un poco más largo que los que tenía, para de alguna forma suplir el tiempo que no he actualizado. Disclaimer: Ya saben, Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Himaruya. A mí solo la historia. Disfruten del crack pairing.

* * *

Natalia suspiró y se movió buscando una posición más cómoda en ese sillón tan pequeño. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado viendo la televisión? ¿Tal vez una hora y media? Eso era más de lo que ella podía soportar. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a estar en un solo lugar sin hacer nada y empezaba a aburrirse. Normalmente ella estaría observando a su hermano, lo estaría siguiendo y tomaría notas mentales de todo lo que hace, pero pues estaba en la casa de ese tipo así que…

Y aunque le gustaba estar con Iván, por el momento prefería estar ahí, en esa casa aislada de todo. Echó una mirada a la ventana de la cocina. Solo un paisaje blanco, arboles y montañas pero nada de vecinos, nada de gente. Ahí se podía respirar tranquilidad y ella podía tomarse un descanso de acosar a su hermano, lo que podría llamarse un trabajo de 24/7, y relajarse. Aunque esto ya era demasiado. Necesitaba algo que hacer.

Se paró para ir a buscar a Lukas. Tampoco es que tuviera que esforzarse mucho para buscarlo, que siempre estaba en su estudio. Se dirigió a la susodicha habitación y tocó la puerta. Desde adentró escuchó un apagado "Pasa" y abrió la puerta. Esperaba encontrarlo dibujando, dormido o algo así, pero estaba en la computadora. Y por azares del destino se le ocurrió a Natalia preguntar:

-Por curiosidad, ¿tienes Facebook?

A Lukas le sorprendió la pregunta, pero como era de suponerse, no lo demostró en su cara. Eso había sonado como a un intento de ligue, pero sabía que esa no era su intención. Y sonrió. De nuevo. Pero no como las sonrisas falsas de todos los días con la gente, sino un sonrisa ligerita, pero sincera, como las de hacia un rato. Sonreía porque se le hacía gracioso. Le causaba gracia tener Facebook cuando solo habla de vez en cuando con su familia y algunos amigos, pero le causaba aun más gracia que ella pensara que sí era así.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, pues me dio curiosidad, como ya te dije, porque te vi en la computadora.

-¿Te crees tú –le respondió quitándose al mismo tiempo los lentes que llevaba –que alguien como yo tendría una cuenta en algo así?

Obviamente la estaba dejando como tonta. Y aunque tuviera razón, tal vez no era la forma correcta de decirlo. Contestar con un simple "No" hubiera sido suficiente. Natalia ofendida, le cambió de tema.

-¿Tienes algo que leer aquí?

Lukas le señaló el librero que tenía a lado con algunas novelas. Este gesto hizo sentir a Natalia aun más ofendida. Le miró fijamente por unos momentos y fue a ver qué podía encontrar ahí.

-¿Cómo voy a acompañarte a comprar cuando mi vestido está mojado y solo estoy con este camisón que no sé de donde sacaste?

Lukas paró de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo en el computador. De hecho no se había puesto a pensar eso.

-Puedes quedarte aquí en lo que yo regreso.

¿Bromeaba? ¿Se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento y él pensaba dejarla ahí más tiempo? Claro que iba ir, aunque fuera en pijama.

-Pero quiero ir –le replicó.

Había sonado como una niñita pequeña, maldita sea.

-Además, –agregó apurada –aunque me quede aquí en lo que tú sales, voy a necesitar ropa de todos modos.

Lukas suspiró. Tenía razón.

-Bueno, me acompañas porque necesitas ropa –respondió, quitándole importancia al tema.

-¿Y qué me voy a poner, maldita sea? Que no puedo salir así, ya te lo había dicho –le dijo un poco molesta, ya que parecía que Lukas no le ponía atención en nada.

Parecía que últimamente se le estaban pasando muchas cosas a Lukas, pero es algo difícil estarle poniendo atención a alguien más cuando nunca lo haces, aceptémoslo.

-Tengo todavía ropa que Emil dejó aquí. Está pequeña así que supongo que te queda.

-¿Quién es Emil? –preguntó desinteresadamente aún revisando en los estantes.

¿No le había hablado de él? Bueno, no se le habla de familia a una casi extraña.

-Era mi hermano pequeño –le respondió secamente

¿Era?

-¿Cómo que era? –preguntó extrañada.

-Digo, es mi hermano.

Vaya, había llegado a decir algo así. Qué vergonzoso.

Natalia por fin encontró algo medianamente interesante, recopilación de relatos de Edgar Allan Poe. No era su escritor favorito, pero era el único libro con temática de terror, género que sí le gustaba. Y los otros eran clásicos que ella ya había leído y no llamaban mucho si atención. Satisfecha, se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Dónde encuentro la ropa?

-En el ropero del cuarto en el que estas –indicó sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla, con los lentes de nuevo puestos.

Aún era extraño para él no llamarle el cuarto de Emil en vez de simplemente el cuarto de huéspedes. Natalia salió de la habitación asintiendo la cabeza, ademán que Lukas no vio. Apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cara para después peinarse el rubio cabello hacia atrás, en actitud desesperada. De verdad le caía mal hablar de su propio hermano. Le costó mantener la conversación con Natalia sin desviar sus pensamientos a Emil. Por lo menos ya no estaba ella allí.

·

Natalia se encontraba leyendo en la sala ya cambiada. Usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla para los que tuvo que usar un cinturón porque se le caían, la sudadera más pequeña que encontró y unos tenis de matiz infantil ya que seguramente eran del tal Emil cuando era más joven, porque sí le quedaban. También tenía preparado un abrigo muy grande pero que se veía calientito, porque sabía que si salía, no iba a haber calefacción en todos lados y no quería soportar el frio. Pues debía admitir que aunque la ropa de hombre no era su hit, era muy cómoda.

Lukas le había dicho que salían en cuanto él terminara de trabajar. Pues ya se estaba tardando, porque Natalia ya casi se terminaba el libro. Moría por salir de allí, por mucha tranquilidad que hubiera. No es que hubiera nada malo, pero se preguntaba si el chico compraba en las tiendas que ella también o si compraban de las mismas marcas que su hermana prefería.

En cuanto pensó eso, escuchó la puerta del estudio cerrarse. Al fin.

Marcó la página en la que estaba doblando la hoja con cuidado de no dañarla. Lukas buscó las llaves de la casa y de su coche en el portallaves. Las tomó y agarró también su abrigo del perchero.

-Así que también buscaste un abrigo ¿eh? –dijo con una sonrisita cuando vio que Natalia también llevaba el suyo –Hiciste bien, que parece que hoy sigue todavía muy frio.

Natalia asintió indiferentemente y lo siguió por el umbral de la puerta. Abrió el coche y ambos se subieron. Naturalmente, Lukas manejaba. Se abrocharon los cinturones y salieron a la carretera en dirección a la ciudad.

Natalia volteó la mirada a la ventana. Veía los árboles, los campos, las montañas. Todas cubiertas de una capa de nieve. Bueno, era compresible, estaban a inicios de Diciembre. Vio el cielo, de un incompresible tenue color gris. Un gris tan claro que no sabes si el cielo está despejado o nublado por la claridad de la luz. Vio dentro del coche revisando escrupulosamente todos los cacharros que tenía el chico ahí. Había un periódico algo maltratado en el suelo. Había una caja de cigarros vacía en uno de los portavasos. Había un colgante de un pingüino en el espejo retrovisor. Y había unas cajas de discos. Si ninguna consideración en si podía tomarlos o no, Natalia lo hizo. Empezó a ver las portadas de una por una. La mayoría eran de grupos algo alternativos de países extraños, así que mejor lo dejó ahí. Pero luego vio la radio.

-¿La puedo prender? –preguntó Natalia señalándola.

Lukas desvió brevemente la mirada del camino para regresarla de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza. La chica se inclinó lo poco que le dejaba el cinturón. Empezó a pasar de estación en estación. En realidad tampoco había nada muy relevante, así que le dejó en un programa de clásicos. Se estaba terminando una canción de Elvis Presley, para empezar directamente con una de los Beatles. A Natalia le gustaban esos programas donde puedes escuchar la música sin tener que estar soportando anuncio tras anuncio. Eso es como tenía que ser la radio.

La canción era bastante animada y tenía ritmo. Natalia sentía que ya la había escuchado. Casi podía cantarla. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Lukas tamborileaba los dedos sobre el volante al compás de la música. Y juraba haberlo visto sacudir su muñeca como si tuviera un pandero cuando se escucharon los platillos. No pudo reprimir una sonrisilla cuando Lukas empezó a cantar "Help" por lo bajo en el estribillo. Así que le gustaban los Beatles… Un momento. ¡Así se llamaba la canción! Y pareció que cuando por fin Natalia se dio cuenta de esto, Lukas dejó de bailar y cantar, como si hubiera sabido que ella conocía la canción y solo le hubiera estado ayudando a que lo recordara.

- Ya te acordaste de cuál es ¿verdad? –le preguntó Lukas con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Natalia le miró sorprendida. ¡Así que sí lo supo! Otra vez que la trataba como tonta. Lukas al ver que ella no comprendía demasiado, le siguió platicando.

- Era la canción que el maestro de Historia Universal siempre estaba tarareando mientras estábamos en exámenes, y a veces la traía en su coche – le dijo, pero Natalia seguía igual de perdida –No sé si te acuerdes, pero era en esa clase en la que más nos ponían juntos.

La chica rubia se quedó pensativa, tratando de traer esos recuerdos de nuevo a su mente. Lukas se rindió en su intento de seguir familiarizándose con ella. ¿Cómo es que él recordaba tanto de ella en la preparatoria pero ella simplemente no tenía presente nada de nada? La dejó sumirse en sus pensamiento mientras él seguía concentrándose en la carretera.

Se quedaron así unos minutos en los que el silencio era llenado por canciones del siglo pasado y el motor del coche. Cuando Lukas divisó a lo lejos unos hilos de humo por arriba de las copas de los árboles, supo que ya no les faltaba mucho para llegar a la ciudad. Tal vez no saliera mucho, pero eran detalles que se le quedaban grabados en la memoria. Tal vez él tenía una memoria un poco mejor que la media. Eso podría explicar por qué él recordaba todo eso del instituto y Natalia no. Prefirió olvidarse del asunto cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Lukas se estacionó en una calle de tiendas tomando su abrigo del asiento trasero con una mano para luego ponérselo. Natalia lo imitó y salieron a hacer las compras.

Caminaron por la banqueta. Lukas de repente sacó un papel de su bolsillo y empezó a leer lo que sea que tenía escrito ahí. Natalia trató de echar un vistazo. Era la lista de lo que faltaba, pero era una lista larguísima. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no surtía su cocina?

Siguieron caminando en silencio esquivando de vez en cuando a la gente distraída que pasaba a sus lados. Cuando llegaron a una panadería pararon y entraron en ella. Natalia la reconoció. Allí era donde su hermana solía comprarle galletas de chocolate cuando era pequeña. Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por ahí y el olor del pan recién salido del horno le hizo ponerse algo melancólica. Miró los panes que estaban saliendo. Había mucha más variedad de lo que recordaba, pero allí estaban los ratoncitos de chocolate que tanto le gustaban cuando era más joven.

-Buenos días –les saludó un hombre algo regordete con una gran sonrisa.

Natalia le devolvió también una pequeña sonrisa. Hasta seguía siendo el mismo señor.

-Buenos días –le respondió Lukas de vuelta, por pura amabilidad.

-¿Qué se les ofrece, muchachos? –preguntó el señor mientras ponía frente a sí en el mostrador una bolsa de papel, ofreciéndoselas para que guarden el pan.

Lukas tomó la bolsa y empezó a ver los repisas.

-Gracias –musitó secamente.

No era mucho de su incumbencia, pero a Natalia le parecía que su compañero se había vuelto un poco más hostil apenas le habló el trabajador. Tal vez no se llevaba bien con él, lo cual no era muy probable pues el otro parecía demasiado atento y despistado para que fuera así. Entonces lo más seguro era que Lukas era así con toda la gente.

-No olviden las pinzas, chicos –les recordó el hombre pasándoles las mencionadas.

El noruego ya estaba de espaldas a ambos, así que Natalia las cogió disculpándose con la mirada de los borde que se estaba comportando el muchacho. El señor solo sonrió aún más, haciendo ver sus sonrojadas y brillantes mejillas aún más redondas.

Lukas se las pidió con las manos y empezó a coger unos bollos en silencio. Una vez que terminó con todo le dio la bolsa al señor para que la pesara y así poder pagar e irse lo antes posible. En cuanto recibió el cambio salió rápidamente, jalando del brazo a Natalia e ignorando al hombre deseándoles un buen día. De nuevo afuera Lukas le soltó del brazo y siguió caminado por la calle como si nada.

-¿No fuiste un poco grosero con el señor? –le preguntó Natalia

-¿Eh? –musitó ignorándola mientras seguía leyendo la lista.

Natalia le dedicó una mirada ofendida, pero el otro siguió caminado. Le alcanzó y continuaron con las compras.

La mayoría de las tiendas donde compraba Lukas eran las mismas en las que compraba Katyusha, pero Natalia no las había visitado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Estaba por ejemplo la frutería en la que antes atendía una señora que siempre les ofrecía a Iván y a ella naranjas cuando regresaban juntos de la escuela. Pero ahora estaba allí un muchacho joven que, por el parecido que tiene con lo que recuerda de la mujer, debía ser su hijo. Pero también estaba donde vendían antes zapatos y ahora era una oficina de correos. Natalia de verdad no había pasado por ahí desde hace mucho.

Y de alguna forma, recordar tanto de sus hermanos la hizo sentir un poco mal. Porque seguramente ahora que vaya a estar con ese tipo en su casa, no vuelva a verlos. Porque ahora parecía que de pronto se había escapado de su casa (cosa que sí había hecho) y se había fugado con algún amante secreto que no era más que un viejo compañero de la preparatoria. Porque ahora sentía que los estaba traicionando. Como si estuviera traicionando un tratado jamás pactado de siempre estar con ellos y siempre cuidar a su hermano. Porque ahora sentía que iba a casarse con hombre del que no se acuerda nada, a pesar de que éste dice que si se conocerla a ella.

Seguramente se quedaría un tiempo con Lukas en lo que él decía ayudarle a que se recupere de su tristeza. Y no pensaba regresar a su casa para encontrar de nuevo a Iván tomando de la cintura al chino ese, porque estaba segura de que si era así, ella no se controlaría y los mataría a todos.

Tal vez se preocuparían. O bueno, tal vez no los dos. Ya se imaginaba a la acaramelada pareja celebrando. Seguramente Iván no la echaría mucho de menos, pero Katyusha debía por lo menos preocuparse un poquito ¿no? Era su hermana después de todo. Puede que coloque carteles en las calles con su rostro y diciendo "Perdida" en grandes letras negras. Aunque eso se le antojaba como para un perro. Pero puede que sí llame a la policía.

O no.

Tal vez Katyusha tampoco se inquiete por ella. Tal vez lo sienta como un alivio. Sería un gasto económico menor. Porque si ella no trabajaba, debía ser una carga para ambos. Como una niñita pequeña a la que tenían que mantener. Seguramente no la llegaran a extrañar.

Natalia sintió unas lágrimas queriendo asomarse por sus ojos al sentimiento de eso. Miró a un cartel luminoso, levantando la vista desde hacía mucho rato y parpadeó unas veces para quitar la molesta sensación de querer llorar. Volteó a ver a Lukas, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de todo el drama que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Y sonrió.

Si era así. Si era así la situación y nadie la iba a extrañar, prefería quedarse con Lukas, en su alejada casita en la nieve. Alejada también de ellos.

-Lo siento –se disculpó una viejita que había chocado con Lukas, sacando a Natalia de sus pensamientos.

A parecer habían estado caminado por varias cuadras, porque Natalia ya no reconocía donde estaban ni la conexión con donde habían estado. Ahora se encontraban cerca a un local de unas de esas cadenas de café, en frente de un pequeño puesto donde estaba una alegre muchacha vendiendo flores. Lukas seguía leyendo la lista y tachando con una pequeña pluma lo que ya tenían. Ya casi todo estaba rayado, por lo que ya no les faltaba mucho.

La rubia miró sus brazos para darse cuenta de que tenía varias bolsas con varios víveres en ellas, al igual que él.

-Solo vamos por la carne y nos regresamos –le informó Lukas.

Natalia asintió y siguieron caminado.

-¡Disculpe! –les llamó la muchachita de las flores, agitándoles unas margaritas que tenía en la mano – ¿No quiere llevarse un ramo?

-No nos interesa, gracias –musitó Lukas mientras las rechazaba con la mano.

-¡Vamos! –les detuvo la niña- A su esposa le va a gustar –dijo acercándoles otras flores.

-No es mi esposa –negaron al mismo tiempo Lukas y Natalia mientras se señalaban entre sí, ambos serios.

La chica se quedo atónita ante la particular respuesta, reprimiendo una sonrisilla. El muchacho volteó a verla con una mirada interrogativa, claramente fingida para sacarse de la situación embarazosa. Natalia le regresó la mirada perspicazmente, sonriendo por el contexto. Pero entonces pasó algo insólito.

Lukas le sonrió mostrando la mayoría de sus blancos dientes.

¿Pero qué rayos…? ¿De verdad estaba viendo bien? Cohibió las ganas de frotarse los ojos de la incredulidad. Y Lukas aprovechando su confusión, la guió con su mano en su espalda hacía la última parada, alejándose del puesto. Casi sentía la calidez de su silla en el estudio cuando escuchó un grito conocido detrás de sí.

-¡Lukas! –le llamó un tipo rubio casi al otro lado de la calle mientras agitaba la mano en lo alto.

Natalia creía también haberlo visto antes. Ese peinado picudo no es tan común en la ciudad. Y esa voz tan ruidosa no podía ser tan fácil de olvidar. Miró a Lukas que siguió con su camino al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

-¡Lukas! –le volvió a llamar, acercándose a ellos – ¡Lu~ki!

-Finge que de verdad eres mi novia –le susurró Lukas en su oído, para luego pasar su brazo libre de bolsas por la cintura de Natalia.

Ella se sorprendió por lo repentino del gesto, pero luego se calmo y trató de hacer lo que le dijo.

-¡Lukas! ¿Por qué me ignoras? –preguntó dolido el extraño.

La pareja se volteó hacia él y Natalia pudo ver que el gritón venía acompañado por otros dos hombres, igualmente rubios, que venían tomados de las manos. "Gays" se dijo para sí misma Natalia, desviando la vista. Sintió como el amarre de Lukas se endureció cuando los vio también él.

-Mathias –dijo despectivamente Lukas – Tino, Berwald –les saludó con la cabeza.

-¡Hola, Lukas! Pasábamos por aquí y te vimos, así que vinimos a saludar –respondió alegremente el muchacho bajito que respondía como Tino – ¿Hace cuánto que no nos veíamos todos? ¿Cómo un año?

-¡Sí, camarada! ¡Casi un año! –exclamó ruidosamente el que parecía llamarse Mathias.

-Más o menos –respondió el grandote de lentes que debía ser Berwald.

-¿Pero quién es esta bella dama? –preguntó Mathias dando vueltas alrededor de Natalia y Lukas, mirándolos de arriba abajo – ¡Hacen linda pareja!

Natalia, harta por la obvia estupidez de éste, estiró su pie cuando Mathias seguía dando vueltas haciéndolo caer, cómo no, estruendosamente en la amplia banqueta.

-Quítate del paso, que estorbas –le reclamó tajantemente Lukas al que decía ser su mejor amigo.

-¡Pero si son el uno para el otro! – bramó mientras se sobaba las partes que se había golpeado.

-La verdad sí se ven bien –comentó Tino algo asustado por la mirada de Natalia, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba un poco más a su novio.

-Pues gracias –dijo Lukas –Lo sabemos. Y fue agradable el encuentro pero ya nos íbamos. ¿O no, Natalia? –le preguntó volteándose a verla.

-Sí, así es –logró decir ella algo perturbada por la proximidad del noruego.

-Aw, pero tan lindo re-encuentro merece una celebración ¿o no? –habló Mathias.

-No, Mathias, no –dijo Lukas ya un poco molesto.

-¿No? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos todos a cenar hoy! Conozco un restaurante nuevo que tiene muy buena comida. ¡Sirve que también celebramos su unión! –dijo refiriéndose, naturalmente, a Lukas y Natalia.

-No, yo creo que hoy no pue-

-¡Anda! Estoy seguro de que no sales hace mucho. Yo de verdad quiero pasar un tiempo con ustedes también – alegó Tino.

Lukas, sin poder evitarlo, se frotó con los dedos el puente de la nariz, resignándose.

-Está bien. ¿Qué dices, Natalia? ¿Tienes ganas de cenar fuera hoy?

-Pues sí. Por mí está bien –respondió ella, aunque sabía que fuera cual fuera su opinión, irían.

-Eso es, chica –le dijo jovialmente Mathias tratando de revolverle los cabellos, para que luego Natalia le retirara su mano con un ademán brusco –Bueno, como no me acuerdo del nombre ahorita, al rato cuando llegue a mi casa les llamo para decirles y acordar la hora ¿sí? ¡Hasta entonces!

Todos asintieron y se despidieron, yendo cada uno a sus correspondientes asuntos. Natalia y Lukas caminaron un pedazo del camino en la misma posición que tenían antes y cuando consideraron estar lo suficiente lejos de los otros, se soltaron.

-Gracias –le reconoció Lukas, pero con el mismo tono aburrido de siempre.

-No fue mi mejor actuación, debo decir. Pero dudo que lo pueda ser cuando estoy con los fenómenos que tienes por amigos.

Se callaron el resto del recorrido de regreso al coche, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos de la reciente conversación, dejando olvidada la carne que iban a comprar.

* * *

Ow, man. Acabo de escribir todo esto y mi espalda me duele. Jeje, mi narración es tan profesional :B Creo que esto si satisface el tiempo que no publique, pero es que quiero avanzar un poco más rápido en la historia porque quiero hacer una especie de especial navideño... De hecho eso iba a ser sorpresa... Oh, bueno.

¡Por fin aparece el resto de los Nordic Five (menos Islandia)! No me gustaron mucho los diálogos de Dinamarca, Finlandia y Suecia. Siento que les faltó un poco de sus personalidades. Pero espero que para el próximo capítulo, que será la cena o eso creo, pueda ahora sí hacerlos lucirse un poquito más. Y no se vayan a alarmar con lo último de Noruega agarrándole de la cinturita a Belarus, que no cambia su relación actual :D Estoy hablando de esto como si fuera una historia que lleva mucho tiempo cuando solo llevo cinco capítulos.

Bueno, ahora que lo re-leo, no es tan largo. ¡Ah! Y si no supieron cuál era la canción que escuchaban en el coche, era Help de los Beatles.

Lo que sea que quieran comentar, criticar o preguntar, díganmelo (por favor) en un review, que al final me emociona ver a alguien que sigue este fic.


	6. Desván

Aquí les traigo algo así como la mitad de un capítulo. Bastante corto, lo siento, pero debía subir algo pronto.

Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia, que por algo está aquí en Fanfiction.

* * *

-¿Cómo le vamos a hacer? –preguntó Natalia mientras ayudaba a acomodar las compras en la cocina.

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Lukas lavando los trastes, un tanto distraído de la conversación.

-Sobre la cena de dentro de unas horas con tus amigos raros.

Mathias ya les había llamado para darles la ubicación del restaurante. Al parecer éste había sido abierto por unos hermanos italianos que habían llegado también hace poco a la ciudad y para atraer a sus primeros clientes habían puesto muchas promociones. Y con lo buenos que estaban los platillos, según Mathias, era muy buena opción para comer. Habían quedado encontrarse ahí a las 8, ya que Tino y Berwald no podían dejar a su hijo adoptado, Peter, muy tarde en casa de su primo. Mathias también les había dicho que había intentado localizar a Emil para invitarlo también, pero se enteró de que no estaba en la ciudad, pero éste no le había dicho ni siquiera a Lukas. Y la verdad que Lukas no sabía si estaba alegre o preocupado por el hecho.

Lukas siguió pasando el estropajo por unos vasos en silencio, ignorando a Natalia.

No tenía ganas de salir. Aunque eso no era sorpresa. Pero también se sentía una extraña emoción. Algo parecido a los nervios. Como una excitación, más bien.

Se sentía algo raro volver a salir con sus amigos, como lo hacían antes. Como si volviera unos años atrás, cuando todavía tenía trato con Emil. Cuando todavía no sentía el impropio vacío que tenía ahora.

¿Podría decírsele ilusión? Sí. La misma ilusión de cuando salían todos a saltar por los charcos del parque, o cuando comían helado juntando el poco dinero que se ganaban de trabajos que hacían para sus padres. Era una amistad muy vieja que había nacido cuando eran niños todavía. Y era maravilloso que aún puedan llevarse tan bien. Esa ilusión era un interesante calorcito en el pecho.

Era una no tan agradable, sensación de reencuentro.

¡Y luego se encuentra con que el tímido Tino ahora estaba con el serio de Berwald!

Tal vez ya estaban juntos la última vez que se vieron, pero seguramente no lo había notado por estar pensando en Emil, como siempre. No sabía que eran gays, y menos que se gustaban. Jamás se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre esos dos. ¿En serio era buen amigo?

Después estaba Mathias.

¿Qué habrá sido de él el tiempo que no se vieron? Porque a Lukas se le había hecho una eternidad por más que ellos dijeran que no fue no más de dos años.

¿Se habrá conseguido alguna chica que sí lo soporte? ¿Habrá conseguido el trabajo que quería? ¿Seguiría igual de idiota que siempre…? Muy bien, esa era una pregunta demasiado tonta. Era obvio que seguía igual. Pero si sigue siendo el mismo, significa que sigue siendo su mejor amigo ¿no?

Pero en Emil no quería ni pensar.

Aún le dolía que lo abandonara, por más que no lo supiera. Porque Lukas se sentía traicionado por su hermano menor que le había dejado solo, igual que todos los demás. Se distanció como lo hicieron todos. Lukas no tenía la culpa de ser tan solitario. Es que un día de repente todos sus familiares y amigos se alejaron de él. ¿Había algo que había hecho mal?

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de eso? –le preguntó al rato Lukas, terminando con los últimos cubiertos.

Natalia había notado un ligero cambio en su tono de voz. Era como si la tuviera un poco quebrada. Solo un cambio pequeñito, pero con lo mucho que le gustaba a Natalia analizar las situaciones se le hacía fácil notarlo. Supuso que era a que estuvo varios minutos con la garganta sin utilizar y simplemente así le salió la voz.

-¿Qué me voy a poner?

-Pues por lo que me dijo Mathias, el restaurante es muy caliente por los hornos que tienen, por lo que podemos buscar algo apropiado –dijo con un poco de dificultad, pasando saliva –Y no es casual, así que no hay problema con eso.

-¿Vamos a tener que fingir que somos pareja?

-Si –le respondió lacónico, como siempre.

-¿Por qué?

"Para que no piensen que estoy tan solo" pensó en contestar, pero creyó que sonaría como a solterón desesperado. Solamente esa pequeña mentira era para la cena, para que no se afligieran por él. No duraría más porque lo más seguro era que no los volviera a ver en un tiempo más. Nada delicado.

-Simplemente es para mantener la boca del idiota de Mathias cerrada –respondió.

-Qué idiota –murmuró Natalia más para sí misma que para Lukas, retirándose a su habitación al haber terminado de guardar todo –Me voy a dormir un rato. Despiértame cuando falte una hora para que salgamos –dijo para cerrar la puerta.

-Pues pudo decir por favor y lo haría con mucho gusto –se dijo Lukas.

Él también se fue a dormir un poco ya que sabía que, si bien se fueran a ir temprano y no iban a ir a tomar ni nada de eso, se iba cansar. De una u otra forma. Y aunque no fuera así, era mejor estar preparado para cualquier tontería con la que le fuera a salir Mathias.

·

Cuando llegó la hora indicada, Lukas se despertó para también despertar a Natalia. Gracias a Dios que había puesto la alarma que con el sueño tan a gusto que tenía no se hubiera levantado nunca.

Así que fue a la puerta al otro lado del pasillo y la abrió, esperando que Natalia no despertara con humor de asesinar. Se acercó a su cama para agitarle un poco pero se fijo un poco en ella. En la posición que tenía ahora. Era en definitiva muy diferente a la que tenía en la mañana.

En la mañana ella estaba en alguna extraña variación de posición fetal, hecha una bola con las sábanas. Con el cabello revuelto y las manos en puños agarrando las mantas. Sin olvidarse del el ceño fruncido en algo parecido a una expresión de dolor. Pero ahora estaba diferente forma. Ahora descansaba notablemente más relajada. Solamente cogiendo la almohada con ambas manos y recostada de lado, dándole una vista a Lukas de una característica nariz ligeramente aguileña y fina, pero que sorprendentemente no se le veía mal y que resaltaba de alguna manera sus rasgos tan serios y oscuros. Natalia se movió un poco, como si sintiera que la estaba viendo. Parecía que incluso emanaba un aura de tranquilidad con lo pacífica que se veía.

Natalia se volvió a mover, girando y dándole la espalda a Lukas. De pronto, se levantó de golpe, como si hubiera sabido que la estaba observando. Y Lukas se sorprendió un poco por lo repentino, pero no hizo más que levantar un poco los hombros. Natalia le miró con una mirada interrogante, como inquiriendo el por qué él estaba allí.

-¿Ya es hora? –le preguntó ella mientras se ponía los zapatos que había usado para la casa.

Lukas solo le asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, afirmando.

-¿Vas a querer que busquemos ropa para ti? –le preguntó acercándose al ropero de ahí.

-Sí, pero yo ya busqué allí algo más o menos de mi talla. Pero todo es de tu hermano, claramente.

-Mnn… –dijo Lukas, centrándose en voltear la ropa de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba.

Después de hacer lo mismo con todos los cajones y rebuscar entre todos las prendas del armario, se rindió.

-Pues, –dijo sentándose en la cama –tenías razón. No hay nada aquí.

Natalia estaba a punto de restregarle en la cara de que ella tenía razón, pero él levantó el dedo pidiendo la palabra.

-Pero creo que todavía tengo algo para ti.

Lukas se levantó y salió de la habitación, sin esperar a que Natalia le siguiera. Le miró desde el umbral de la puerta dirigirse al final del pasillo, donde estiró el brazo y jalo una pequeña puerta del techo que desplegó unas escaleras. Era un desván.

Que de hecho Natalia no había notado que la casa tenía un techo inclinado, por lo que se le hizo raro un desván.

Lukas se hiso a un lado mientras señalaba las escaleras polvorientas, instando a que Natalia subiera primero. Así lo hiso y él le siguió detrás.

Era muy reducido el lugar que apenas y podía pararse ella adentró si se encorvaba y agachaba la cabeza. Había una ventana que dejaba entrar muy poca luz y solo hacía destacar aún más la cantidad de polvo que existía. Era casi imposible caminar allí por la cantidad de cajas que había. Al igual que el techo estaba lleno de telarañas. El piso de madera crujía con cada paso que se daba por muy delicado que fuera, delatando su poco mantenimiento.

Natalia se sentó en una de las cajas que parecía más resistente a romperse que las otras, para dejar de golpearse en la cabeza. Contemplaba el exterior por los hoyos de polvo de la ventana y levantó la mirada cuando escuchó a Lukas también golpearse, algo que para él, siendo bastante más alto que ella, era mucho más posible.

-Aquí tengo ropa de mis padres –dijo Lukas abriendo una de las cajas, hincado en el piso –Supongo que todavía hay algo de mi mamá que tú puedas usar.

Natalia asintió, sentándose igualmente en el piso, al otro lado de la caja mientras observaba a Lukas sacar ropa y ponerla a un costado suyo. Rebuscó un poco más y se encontró con un vestido que Natalia podría haber jurado que era de su propio closet. Lukas se lo pasó para que lo observara mejor. Apenas la delicada tela tocó sus manos, sintió una imperiosa necesidad de usarlo

Color gris oscuro que le llegaría un poco más allá de la rodilla. Mangas largas terminadas en unos elegantes pero no exagerados puños blancos. Con una gran abertura del cuello que seguramente le descubriría parte de los hombros, combinándose en una sutil curva con el disimulado escote, que no dejaría ver más allá de su clavícula. Y una gran cinta azul profundo se plegaba a la altura de la cintura. De una tela gruesa para el frío y pero suave.

Era muy sencillo en realidad, sí, pero a Natalia le había encantado por eso mismo.

-Es bonito ¿no? –Dijo Lukas al ver lo embelesada que estaba la chica mirando el vestido –A mi madre le encantaba usar éste.

Natalia se acercó la prenda al rostro y empezó a olisquearlo. Extrañamente no olía a humedad ni nada así, sino que tenía un ligero perfume. El dulce aroma le gustó tanto que lo se lo siguió pasando por la cara, acariciándose las mejillas como si fuera un gato. Eso, unido con lo sedoso del material tan fantasioso, causaba una realmente agradable placidez.

Lukas la observaba extrañado por su conducta. Debía ser algo verdaderamente asombroso como para ella se portara así. Lentamente tomó el vestido también y comenzó también a olfatear.

Sintió el dulce perfume colarse a su nariz y se paralizó en la posición que estaba. Casi se le paraba el corazón y una anormal emoción le subía por la garganta, atorándose ahí. Se estremeció y sus ojos empezaron a secarse repentinamente por no haber parpadeado. Y cuando lo hizo los sintió acuosos. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Ese vestido tenía el aroma de su madre. De su difunta madre. Eso era.

Soltó la prenda pausadamente, aún un poco confundido. Desvió la mirada a un punto fijo al azar en techo, esperando que la extraña sensación se le fuera.

-¿Si lo puedo usar? –preguntó Natalia aún embobada con la ropa, y que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de las reacciones de Lukas.

-Claro, solo cuídalo –contestó después de aclararse la garganta tratando de ahuyentar el nudo que tenía en ella –Pero supongo que te lo puedes quedar.

-¿En serio? –dijo Natalia con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, como sorprendida por eso.

Lukas ablandó su gesto al notar lo infantil que se veía así. Podría decirse que hasta adorable por la forma en que aferraba el vestido a su pecho.

Lukas asintió. Tomó un abrigo de mujer que también había encontrado y se lo entregó a Natalia.

-Ahora ve a cambiarte –le ordenó para luego verla bajar por las escaleras.

Lukas cerró las cajas de nuevo y le siguió camino al pasillo de nuevo. Cerró la compuerta del techo no tan fuerte como lo solía hacer.

Definitivamente en otro momento volvería a ese desván. Quería buscar otras cosas viejas y volver a sentir esa calorcito otra vez en el pecho.

* * *

Wú~ Lukas es un kuudere adorable ¿o no?

Hay muchas cosas sobre él que me inventé que quiero poner en este fic para darle un poco de coherencia y humanidad a la historia. El que su madre esté muerta es una de esas.

Es muy corto porque esto iba a ser parte del capítulo donde iba a poner la cena. Pero seguramente ese lo suba mañana si tengo oportunidad. En realidad no tengo muchos comentarios sobre este capítulo fuera de que estoy inconforme con él.

Como sea. Cualquier cosa que me quieran compartir sobre el fic, díganlo en un review, por favor. Los reviews harán que la historia mejore y mi ego suba (un poquito).


	7. Cena

Me retrasé, lo siento. Pero este capítulo es un poco más largo que los otros, espero lo compense.

Disclaimer: Nada aquí, excepto la historia, me pertenece a mí. Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya.

Disfruten de mis idioteces aquí escritas.

Natalia a se había puesto su vestido y se miraba en el espejo del baño, admirándolo. Se había puesto las mallas que traía para no llevar las piernas totalmente desnudas, ya que éstas eran las únicas que, aunque estuvieran un poco frías, estaban lo suficiente secas como para que fuera sensato ponérselas. Llevaba el cabello suelto como de costumbre, pero sin el moño blanco que siempre traía.

Le sonrió a su reflejo y se enjuagó la boca intentando sustituir el lavarse los dientes con un cepillo. Salió de nuevo al pasillo tocando con los pies descalzos la alfombra pulcramente cuidada para dirigirse a la habitación de Lukas. Tocó la puerta un par de veces al tiempo que hundía los pies en los pelillos del peludo tapete, esperando una respuesta desde adentro.

-¿Ya estás listo? –preguntó un poco después al no escuchar nada.

Natalia se recargó contra la pared más cercana y se cruzó de brazos. Soltó un suspiro y se quitó un mechón rebelde que le caía en la frente. Casi inmediatamente después de esto, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Lukas ya arreglado. Él asintió con la cabeza y se puso la cruz que siempre llevaba en el pelo.

-Sí –contestó acomodándose el abrigo negro que llevaba -¿Pero dónde están tus zapatos?

Natalia le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

-No pienso llevar unos tenis de chiquillo con vestido –le replicó

Lukas notó que de verdad apreciaba ese vestido. Suspiró un poco frustrado.

-Tus zapatos ya están secos. Supongo que te los puedes poner para donde vamos.

Natalia iba a abrir la boca para contestarle, pero Lukas le sonrió socarrón y ella la cerró. Cómo amaba Lukas hacerla sentir tonta. Ella le dedicó una mirada indignada que, Lukas pensaba, de que si las miradas mataran, Dios sabe lo que le habría pasado ya a él. Natalia se giró dándole la espalda y fue a la cocina, desapareciendo por la puerta que daba hacia el patio de atrás. Regresó con los zapatos ya puestos.

-¿Nos vamos? –le dijo ella a Lukas desde la entrada.

Lukas asintió de nuevo con la cabeza y la siguió hacia el coche. Tomó las llaves tanto de la casa como del vehículo asegurándose de que no olvidaba nada. Miró el reloj en su muñeca. Genial, iban tarde. Se apresuró y se metió en el auto, arrancándolo rápido y saliendo a la carretera.

Lukas manejó un rato en silencio ya que ninguno de los dos decía nada. Pero luego Lukas se percató de unos soniditos que se escuchaban. Como unos pitidos y unos _beeps_. Extrañado, buscó la fuente del sonido y se encontró con Natalia ensimismada con un Game Boy. Así que por eso no hablaba…

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –le preguntó, regresando los ojos al camino.

-Del ático. Lo tienes muy bien conservado –le dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla a pixeles.

Mierda. Creyó que se había deshecho de esa cosa. ¿Cómo había regresado a su casa?

-No es mío. Era de Emil –contestó fastidiado.

-Mh –murmuró Natalia dando a saber que eso le importaba un comino –Como sea. Debemos pasar a mi casa por ropa si es que me voy a quedar en tu casa.

Cierto. Lo había olvidado. Natalia necesitaba ropa, que no podía estar usando la ropa de su hermano siempre. Ahora, ¿cuándo y cómo iban a hacer eso?

-¿Cuándo es buena idea ir a tu casa?

-Hoy. En la noche –contestó ella mientras tiraba a un lado el Game boy después de haber perdido varias veces –Hoy Katyusha se ocupa hasta tarde en la florería y si no me equivoco, y sé que no lo estoy, hoy también cumplen un mes mi hermano y su bastardo novio de noviazgo, por lo que seguramente saldrán a hacer algo. La casa estará sola.

-¿Segura? –le preguntó sin ninguna intención detrás.

-Yo siempre estoy segura –le contestó Natalia con voz firme.

Por alguna razón, a Lukas se le ocurrió echarle un vistazo a Natalia. Y halló su mirada seria. Demasiado seria para ser inofensiva. Tal vez no debió haber dudado de de ella. Por su propia seguridad mejor dejó de mirarla, que no vaya a ser eso de las miradas asesinas sea posible con Natalia. Ella podría hacer que hasta ese chiste fuera mortal.

-Podemos ir después de la cena, supongo –comentó con tono invariable.

-Me parece. Por cierto, ¿no vamos un poco tarde? –dijo cuando vio la hora del radio.

-Un poco.

-Pues acelera.

Y Lukas lo hizo, a pesar de que ya iba lo suficiente rápido. Natalia podía tener a veces una forma de hablar algo desconsiderada pero que te hacía obedecerle, sea como sea. Ella lo sabía y lo usaba hábilmente a su antojo facilitándole el forzar a la gente a hacer lo que ella quería.

Era una manipuladora muy diestra. Si no te obligaba con su apariencia temible, lo hacía con sus palabras. Y si algunos de los dos recursos no funcionaba, lo cual era demasiado raro, recurría a su última técnica. También era su aspecto, pero en el sentido de una apariencia bella.

Ella no pensaba ser bonita. ¿Quién iba a pensar eso si todo aquel que la veía si no huía despavorido, temblaba como una gelatina? Y si lo era, cosa que mucha gente valiente le afirmaba, no debía servirle de mucho si daba tanto miedo. Su cualidad no era, ni en un remoto caso, ser simpática.

Fuera de eso, Lukas parecía no temerle. O bueno, tal vez si le temía por no lo demostraba. Era demasiado cerrado y serio. Era lo que se podría decir, _frío._

No hablaba de nada si no era necesario, y si lo hacía, hablaba con voz monótona. Pocas veces Natalia había visto expresiones faciales en su rostro que no fueran fingidas o sonrisas burlonas. Y él se veía incapaz de comprender cómo se sentía ella a veces, haciéndole dudar acerca de la existencia de sus sentimientos.

Pero la falta de corazón no era en un sentido malo. No era cruel. Definitivamente no lo era. Pero parecía en ocasiones no tener un corazón. Y pesar de eso, no era cruel.

Se lo demostró no dejándola morir en el agua, hecho que aprecia mucho. Se lo demostró preguntándole sobre lo que le pasó. Se lo demostró dejándole vivir un tiempo en su casa, aunque Natalia no sabía si Lukas sabía del peso que tenía para ella esto.

Pero le caía bien. No se asustaba con ella y podía mantener una conversación civilizada con él. Y le quería ayudar. No era mala persona.

·

Estacionaron el coche calle abajo cerca de la dirección indicada. Ambos salieron del coche y empezaron a buscar el restaurante. Era una calle concurrida por mucha gente y llena de puestos y locales de todo tipo, además de despachos, edificios de oficinas y departamentos, poniéndoles algo pesado avanzar entre el gentío. Aún así lograron llegar a su destino sin dificultad alguna. Y cuando Natalia lo vio necesario, rodeó con su brazo el de Lukas. Éste se extrañó un poco al principio, pero lo comprendió cuando pudo observar de lejos a Berwald y a Tino sentados en una mesa en el restaurante. Se acercaron a ellos y tomaron asiento el uno junto al otro, tratando de parecer lo más posible una pareja.

-¡Hola, Lukas! –saludó alegremente Tino- Eh –dijo soltando una risita nerviosa- Je, je… Hola, Natalia…

Era notable que Tino estaba intranquilo con la presencia de Natalia, y que ella le mirara con esa cara seria que traía no ayudaba mucho a calmar los nervios del pobre finlandés.

-Hola –dijo como Berwald, tan seco como siempre, mientras acercaba la silla de su novio hacia sí mismo.

-Buenas noches, buenas noches –contestó Lukas de forma apática, tomando el menú que ya estaba allí desde antes de que llegaran -¿Dónde rayos está Mathias? –preguntó, ya que no se le vía por ninguna parte.

-¿Mathias? No ha llegado –le respondió Tino visiblemente más calmado después de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Como es de esperarse de él –terminó Berwald de aclarar.

Y tenía razón. Mathias siempre había sido impuntual desde que lo conocían, y eso era de hace mucho. Que a pesar de que llegaron tarde, Mathiastodavía no aparecía.

Natalia tomó la carta también y empezó a leer los nombres de los platillos. Y como todo buen restaurante de comida extranjera, los nombres estaban en italiano. Y aunque no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía, reconocía que la mayoría eran pastas y variedades de pizza.

-¿Ya pidieron de comer? –les preguntó Natalia a Tino y Berwald asomando la mirada por encima del menú.

-¿Ah? No. Solo pedimos algo de tomar. Los estábamos esperando para comer todos juntos –le contestó Tino –Y la verdad es que ninguno de los dos sabemos sobre comida italiana. Supongo que el que sabe es Mathias, que ya ha venido.

Natalia suspiró. Pensaba que preguntarles le iba a ser de ayuda, pero ya vio que no. Así que rebuscó entre los extraños nombre de los platillos y escogió el que por la descripción se veía menos exótico: lo que parecía carne marinada con algo más de verduras que no supo ponerle nombre.

Volteó a ver a Lukas, que también ya estaba preparado para ordenar, así que buscó entre las personas del local a un mesero. Para su sorpresa y disgusto, solo había uno. Era un moreno torpe que le gruñía a todo los clientes y que parecía ser uno de los hermanos italianos por sus rasgos. Vestía ropa demasiado elegante y poco adecuada para trabajar bajo un delantal que lo delataba como el único camarero del establecimiento.

-¿Ya saben que van a pedir? –les pregunto Tino sonriente.

-Sí –contestó Lukas por los dos -¿Dónde está ese mesero?

-Creo que está un por allá –dijo Berwald –Ahora lo llamo –y con una señal de la mano, el muchacho fue hacia ellos.

-¿Qué van a ordenar? –les preguntó éste de malas mientras preparaba una pluma para apuntar en una libretita que traía en su mano.

Cuando Natalia estaba a punto de hablar, escucharon que alguien entrar ruidosamenmte al lugar. Lukas no necesitó girarse a ver quién era, pues lo sabía perfectamente. Solo se llevo la mano a la frente controlando sus ganas de ahorcarlo.

-¡Espérenme! –Gritó una chillona y estruendosa voz -¡Yo ya sé lo que voy a pedir!

Mathias se sentó en la una de las sillas restantes con la respiración agitada y limpiándose una gotitas de sudor que tenía en la frente con el dorso de su mano.

-Das asco, Mathias –le dijo Lukas con repulsión –Ve al baño a arreglarte un poco antes de que nos espantes el hambre.

-Ow, hombre. Yo que quería darte un cálido abrazo –dijo Mathias mientras extendía los brazos hacía Lukas.

Estaba a punto de rodearlo con sus enormes brazos cuando vio a Natalia sentada al lado de él.

Le entró un pánico interior horrible cuando la vio a los ojos. Eran como dos dagas que parecían que en cualquier momento saltarían a atacar directo a su garganta. Sintió las manos temblarle un poco y las piernas hacérsele más débiles con cada segundo que pasaba. Ya se había dado por muerto cuando la escuchó hablar.

-¿Qué rayos me ves? –le preguntó Natalia molesta por el prolongado escrutinio que estaba teniendo con ella.

Mathias se encogió sobre sí mismo, volteando la mirada en busca de algo lindo y adorable como un perrito para ver y calmar un poco el repentino miedo que sintió. Se frotó las manos sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Je. Nada –contestó como pudo, atropellando las silabas – ¡Ahora vuelvo! –dijo para irse al baño apresuradamente, huyendo de Natalia.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó Tino confundido por el comportamiento tan anormal de Mathias.

-Maldito raro –se dijo Natalia a sí misma acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Parece que le tiene miedo a Natalia –contestó Lukas burlón –Como sea vamos a pedir la comida.

-¿No vamos a esperar a Mathias?

-No, Tino. Pídele pasta, que es lo único que hay.

-Hasta que decidieron ordenar –dijo molesto el muchacho con un notable acento italiano –Por cierto, hoy es pizza 2x1. Y apúrense, que hoy estamos demasiado ocupados.

-Con ese servicio no van a conseguir muchos clientes –dijo Berwald en grave voz.

-Sí, sí. Rápido, por favor.

Después de pedir cada uno lo suyo y que el mesero considerara galantear con Natalia un poco dejando a éste en ridículo, les trajeron su comida. Y poco tiempo después salió Mathias del baño, ya limpio del sudor que traía. Se peino el revuelto cabello y camino a ellos con una inesperada seguridad.

Natalia notó que Lukas quería decirle algo, así que acercó su cabeza hacia él.

-Trata de sonreír un poco más, que los vas a matar de un susto –susurró en su oreja ocasionándole cosquillas –Te tardaste demasiado –dijo dirigiéndose ahora a Mathias, quien se sentó con ellos, a lado del pobre noruego –Te pedimos pasta.

-¡Eres tan considerado, Lukas! Me pediste pasta a mí. Se nota que me quieres –voceó Mathias arrugando los labios en una mueca extraña que parecía pedir un beso.

-Aleja tu fea cara de mí–protestó Lukas tratando de alejarlo de él.

Natalia escuchó de fondo las risas de Tino y Berwald. Se giró a verlos y no mostraban intención de detenerlos y en realidad se veía que estaban de alguna forma disfrutando la riña. Y no era en sí una riña, sino que Mathias tan solo trataba de besar a Lukas y éste trataba de oponerse con poco efecto.

La verdad es que no comprendía qué tenía de divertida la situación, si solo se estaban peleando. Pero parecía ser tan común que ya no era motivo de preocupación, sino más bien era una especie de símbolo de unidad. Como si así supieran que seguían siendo el mismo grupo de amigos de siempre, pese a que el paso de los años haya cambiado el rumbo de sus vidas en diferentes caminos.

Los miró Natalia atentamente y se sintió fuera de lugar. Sentía que en vez de ella debía estar con ellos el hermanito de Lukas, Emil. Y se sintió sola, por no tener con nadie ninguna relación así.

Comenzó a comer en silencio la carne que había pedido un poco triste. Pasando los pedazos de comida de un lado a otro en el plato y observando los hilos de vapor que soltaban, era terriblemente hipnótico.

-¿Pasa algo, Natalia? –le preguntó en voz baja Berwald, que estaba sentado junto a ella.

Al parecer Berwald había notado su cambio de humor, que ciertamente no se había molestado en ocultar.

-¿Por qué lo dice? –contestó con las sonrisa más amable que tenía, ya que recordó lo que le había dicho Lukas hace poco.

-Se te percibe extraña. ¿No sabe bien la comida?

¿Estaba preocupándose por ella alguien a quien acababa de conocer? Eso era nuevo. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo?

-¿Por qué se preocupa por mi si me acaba de conocer?

Natalia no iba a responderle porque simplemente no venía al caso. Lo que le interesaba saber era eso. Berwald esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres la novia de Lukas, eres del grupo. Somos como una familia de la que ya formas parte. Es natural que te trate con tanta confianza.

De pronto la mesa se silenció. Incluso Mathias que ya estaba haciendo tonterías provocándole risa a Tino, estaba callado. Les miraban sin parpadear con una expresión parecida a la sorpresa. Natalia inclusive lo advirtió en Lukas, el estoico hombre sin emociones. Mientras Berwald solo trataba de esquivar las miradas acosadoras.

Pero es que nunca habían oído a Berwald decir algo ni tan largo ni tan profundo.

-Es verdad –continuó Berwald tomando la mano de Natalia que tenía más cercana entre las suyas, y le sonrió afablemente.

-Bueno, –trató de romper el hielo Mathias –hablando de familia, ¿cómo está mi querido sobrino Peter?

-No es tu sobrino –contestó Berwald de vuelta a su estado serio.

-¿Cómo que no?

-No. Realmente no lo es, Mathias –contestó Tino lo más suave que pudo– ¡Pero eres como un hermano para mí, así que casi te hace su tío! –se corrigió cuando vio que Mathias estaba cerca de llorar.

-¿¡En serio, Tinolú~!?

-No le pongas apodos a mi esposa –gruñó bastante molesto Berwald.

-No soy tu esposa, Berwald. Soy hombre –negó Tino avergonzado y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Tienes razón, Tino. Eres incluso más hombre que el marica llorón que tengo aquí al lado –comentó Lukas señalando a Mathias.

-¡Oh, Lukilú~! ¡Yo sé que tú me quieres! Solo que soy tan maravilloso que no eres capaz de aceptar tus sentimientos hacia mi –Mathias se puso dramático –No tienes que quebrarte la cabeza pensando en cómo decirme que me quieres. Yo ya lo sé… -terminó casi susurrando acariciándole la cabeza a Lukas mientras la pegaba a su pecho en gesto maternal, ganándose un tenedor encajado en la mano por parte de su pobre amigo noruego atormentado -¡Lukas! –gritó con dolor y sobándose la manita.

-Te lo merecías.

Natalia veía la escena desconcertada. Era increíble el maltrato que podía soportar Mathias.

-Natalia, ¿por qué no defendías a Lukas de los abrazos estranguladores de Mathias? –le preguntó Tino con un bocado de su comida cerca de los labios, sonriendo.

Al parecer hoy a todo el mundo le interesaba su opinión. Pero se halló obligada a responder por educación.

-Bueno, disfruto más el ver cómo lo maltrata Lukas que intervenir yo misma –bromeó haciéndolos reír a todos en la mesa menos a Mathias, que se indignó.

-¡Me odias! ¿Verdad? ¡Yo lo sé! –Chilló Mathias teatralmente –Pero es compresible, niña. Es comprensible. Tu solo proteges a tu tesorito, Lukas. ¡Oh, el amor…! –Continuó llevándose una mano al pecho, exactamente en el corazón, para darle fuerza a sus palabras -¡El sentimiento más hermoso que pueda existir en la tierra! Hace que tu corazón lata en armonía con el de alguien más… -y continuó diciendo otras cursilerías que los otros prefirieron ignorar y continuaron con su cena.

Después de un rato de estar charlando, Lukas y Natalia se pusieron al tanto de la situación de cada uno.

Mathias había descubierto su carrera como modelo hace poco, lo que le subió el ego mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Pero le iba bien, y ya había ido a varias sesiones y todo eso que hacen los modelos que en definitiva no le interesaba a Lukas. No tenía novia y seguía igual de idiota que siempre. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber de él.

Pero con Berwald y Tino era la cosa estaba más interesante.

Resultaba que se habían casado. E incluso le habían enviado la invitación a Lukas, pero al parecer ésta se había perdido por lo que se habían extrañado que no se presentara ni siquiera a la fiesta. Habían adoptado un niño, el pequeño Peter, y Mathias lo había apadrinado. Habían comprado una casa, todavía tenían a la perrita de Tino, Hanamatago, y vivían como una familia los cuatro juntos. Todo eso pasó en el año que no se vieron. De verdad aprovecharon su tiempo

Tino era maestro en la escuela que estaba cerca de su casa y Berwald trabajaba en un despacho de abogados, lo que se le hizo curioso a Natalia. Debía ganar todos los juicios que con esa cara dudaba que alguien se atreviera a ponérsele en contra.

-¿Y qué nos dicen ustedes? ¿Cómo se conocieron? –les preguntó Mathias clavando su cuchara en el pedazo de tiramisú que pidió de postre.

-¿Nosotros? Bueno, pues –empezó a decir Lukas.

-Nos conocimos en una tienda de cañas de pescar –le interrumpió Natalia.

-Qué raro, Lukilú~ -cantó Mathias –Con lo mucho que te gustan los peces, no lo dudo.

-No interrumpas, idiota –le regaño Lukas al tiempo que le pegaba en la nuca.

Mathias solo sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Lukas había permitido que Natalia le quitara la palabra, pero no dejó que él la interrumpiera a ella.

- Acababan de abrir la tienda y yo había ido para aprovechar y comprar unos anzuelos. Pero de lo grande que era el local, era difícil encontrarlos. Me encuentro entonces con Lukas en un pasillo, que andaba buscando lo mismo y estaba igual de perdido que yo. Empezamos a platicar en el camino y nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos demasiadas cosas en común -para que se imaginen lo grande que era la tienda esa. Quedamos otro día para ir a pescar y pues lo demás se lo podrán imaginar –narró Natalia con poniendo la que creía que era una sonrisa de enamorada.

-¡Oh, qué bello! ¡Mejor historia de amor que la de Crepúsculo! –fingió que lloraba Mathias.

-Esas películas son una mierda –dijo un fastidiado Lukas –Deja de decir tantas idioteces en una noche ¿sí?

-Pero en serio me alegra que estén juntos. Se te ve feliz, Lukas –habló Tino.

-¡Ahora dense un beso! –Gritó emocionado Mathias –Quiero verlos besándose.

-No, no lo creo –se opuso Natalia inmediatamente

-No, maldito pervertido. Estamos en un lugar público –dijo Lukas.

-¿No? ¡Por favor! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos! Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor- imploraba Mathias con las manos en gesto de orar con su mejor carita de perro abandonado.

-Bésense ya, por favor, y hagan que se calle –pidió Berwald.

-¿Si? Vamos. Ya se los dijo Berwald. No me callaré hasta que lo hagan. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

-¿Qué has hecho, Berwald? –dijo Lukas.

Lukas, viendo lo molesto que se estaba poniendo Mathias y que empezaba incomodar a los clientes, el rostro suplicante de Berwald y la sonrisa expectante de Tino, se puso a pensar en una salida. Que estaba seguro de que Natalia no quería tampoco besarle. Y se le ocurrió.

-Yo besaré a Natalia solo si Berwald también besa a Tino y Mathias a mis zapatos.

-¿Cómo? –ya estaba más preocupado Mathias ahora.

-Ya lo escucharon. Así que apúrenle.

-¡No eres buen amigo, pero yo los quiero ver besándose! Así que aquí voy –dijo Mathias agachándose mientras Lukas estiraba la pierna.

-En la suela ¿eh? –le dijo Lukas con una sonrisa.

-Sí, sí. Yo sé que tú me quieres, Luki.

Mathias acercó su rostro a los zapatos de Lukas y les dio un piquito que difícilmente lo rozaba, haciéndolos reír a todos. Solo la humillación y el dolor de Mathias podían hacer reír a Lukas. Un momento. Faltaba el dolor. Así que cuando Mathias se iba a parar, le pegó una patadita en la nariz aprovechando que ya estaba cerca de su pie. Éste se llevó las manos a la cara, esperando que no le empezara a sangrar.

-¡Ow! ¡Lukas! –Le reprendió –Esto no era parte del trato. ¡Pero eso solo demuestra que me quieres más de lo que me puedo imaginar!

-Lo que tú digas. Ahora van ustedes, Tino.

-Lo que me hacen hacer, Tino. Ni modo –dijo Berwald

Berwald acercó a su esposo colocándole suavemente una mano en su rostro para después besarle lentamente haciendo que Tino se sonrojara violentamente. Natalia agradecía al cielo no haber pedido nada muy alto en azúcar para el postre, que si no con la dulzura de esos dos estaba segura de que ahí mismo le daba un coma diabético, aún si ella no era diabética. Pero se puso tensa cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora era el turno de ellos.

-Mi turno –dijo Lukas más nervioso de lo que no aparentaba.

Se arrimó lo más que le permitieron las sillas a Natalia, pero ella se había quedado completamente estática en su lugar. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle las cosas más difíciles a él? Colocó ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, revolviéndole algunos rubios cabellos. Acercó sus labios al rostro de Natalia, y tomando ventaja de la considerable diferencia de altura, le dio un besito en la frente. Cuando se alejó de ella advirtió su expresión confundida, al igual que la de sus amigos. Al parecer todos se esperaban algo más.

-He cumplido con mi parte – soltó con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es trampa, mi Lukilín lindo! –protestó Mathias

-Es cierto. ¡Pero miren la hora! –dijo Tino cuando vio su celular –Ya nos tenemos que ir por Peter, Berwald.

-¿Ya? Aw, yo quería que se quedaran un rato más a jugar.

-Párale ya a tus chiquilladas, Mathias.

-¿Cuánto les dejamos para la cuenta? –preguntó Berwald parándose y sacando su cartera del pantalón.

-¡No te preocupes, hombre! Yo les invito hoy, que después de todo fue mi idea.

-No, Mathias –se opuso Tino- No es necesario.

-¡En serio! Me acaban de dar mi aguinaldo y ¿qué mejor forma de gastarlo que en ustedes?

-Bueno. Gracias, Mathias. Luego te invitamos a cenar a la casa para año nuevo.

-No importa. Ya váyanse, que luego Arthur se pone de mal humor en la noche.

-No se limita a la noche–dijo Tino con una sonrisa antes de despedirse e irse con Berwald.

-Voy al baño. Pidan la cuenta en lo que regreso –les ordenó Lukas yéndose en dirección a los _bagnos._

Estuvieron en silencio ambos en la mesa. De pronto se sentía un ambiente de incomodidad ahí. Natalia terminaba su postre y Mathias tenía la mirada baja respirando un poco ruidoso. Natalia también notó que se tallaba las manos constantemente debajo de la mesa y se removía en su lugar. Como si después de que Lukas se fuera empezara a ponerse nervioso. No sería que le tuviera miedo ¿o sí?

-Mira, Natalia –le dijo repentinamente Mathias más serio de lo normal –Tengo algunas cosas de las que hablar contigo.

Natalia curiosa por eso, asintió con la cabeza.

-Espero que estés cuidando bien de Lukas.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero que lo trates bien –le empezó a decir Mathias un poco apenado e ignorando la confusión de Natalia –Quiero que seas cariñosa con él. Que lo escuches si te quiere contar sus problemas. Que lo abraces todas las noches mientras duermen y que lo despiertes con un beso todas las mañanas. Que lo hagas sonreír todos los días. Que tomen fotos de todos sus momentos juntos y llenen miles de álbumes con las mejores fotos. Que adopten una mascota y que la atiendan bien.

Mathias empezaba a decir un montón de cosas cursis como lo había hecho hacia ya un rato. Natalia ya estaba ocultando su sonrisa pensando en lo gay que estaba siendo en ese momento.

-Y, lo más importante de todo –dijo antes de suspirar –Que le des el amor que yo jamás podré darle.

Mierda. Al parecer sí era gay.

¿Acaso le estaba confesando que quería a Lukas? Eso si la anonadó.

-¿Cómo? –dijo entrecortadamente Natalia sin enterarse de nada.

-Así como lo escuchas, Natalia. Si yo me tarde mucho en el baño fue porque me estaba preparando. Para verles juntos. Y te lo confieso, Natalia, –le dijo ya con más confianza tomándole una mano y estrechándola entre las suyas, como lo había hecho Berwald antes –y espero que guardes el secreto. Que yo he amado a Lukas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Natalia sintió como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente lleno de culpa. Ese hombre amaba a Lukas y no podía estar con él porque ella **fingía **ser su novia. Mathias de verdad se veía desconsolado. Tenía el corazón roto por ella.

Y comparó esa situación con la de su hermano.

¿Eso abría pasado si ella se interfería en su relación? ¿De verdad Iván se pondría así de triste por eso? ¿Le haría sentir la misma culpa que sentía en ese momento? Sintió unas nauseas que intentó reprimir respirando más lentamente. Se daba asco a sí misma, porque sabía que la respuesta a todas esas preguntas era un sí rotundo.

-Por favor, Natalia. No le digas nada de lo que yo te conté ahorita a Lukas. No quiero que sepa nada. Quiero que él sea feliz contigo.

Las molestas nauseas seguían molestándola, creciendo cada vez más en vez de mermar como debía. Pero de un momento a otro, pararon y el escenario de intranquilidad se había esfumado. Asimismo observó por el rabillo del ojo que Mathias ya estaba sentado de la misma forma que antes y perceptiblemente más relajado. Y escuchó a Lukas hablar.

-¿Por qué no pidieron la cuenta? Como sea. Da igual, yo ya lo hice –dijo Lukas, sentándose de nuevo.

Esperaron un rato en el que Natalia terminó de comer. Y cuando llegó el mesero gruñón, Mathias se adelantó a pagar.

-Yo les invito, ¿recuerdan? No saques tu cartera, Luki.

-Deja de presumirnos acabas de cobrar y paga ya.

Ya con todo arreglado, se levantaron de la mesa saliendo juntos del restaurante hacía la ya oscura calle.

-A ver cuando nos volvemos a ver, muchachitos. Espero que sea pronto, si es que van para año nuevo a la casa de Tino –se despidió Mathias abrazándoles a ambos a la vez.

Natalia sonrió ante la diferencia de altura de los tres. Lukas era un poco más alto que Natalia mientras ella usara los zapatos de tacón que llevaba esa noche, que si no era casi 15 centímetros más chica que él. Pero Mathias le sacaba aproximadamente lo mismo de altura a Lukas y casi una cabeza completa a Natalia. No es que ni Lukas fuera bajito, pero Natalia debía medir un poco más que 1.60. Aunque ese tipo era ridículamente enorme. Y era bastante musculoso. Con lo grande que era Mathias era de esperar que Natalia creyera que era un idiota fanático de los gimnasios.

Lukas abrazó por la cintura a Natalia y ella lo imitó. Mathias se fue en dirección de la calle diferente a la de ellos. Un poco alejados ya, Mathias llamó a Natalia como si se hubiera acordado de algo. Cuando ella volteó se encontró con éste caminando de espaldas y haciendo un gesto de cerrar su boca con un zipper. Natalia asintió tratando de no tropezar con nada.

-¡Se me olvidaba! –Les gritó Mathias, obligándolos a detenerse y voltear atrás -¡Feliz Navidad!

Lukas se despidió con la mano un poco extrañado por lo último dicho y siguieron en su camino al coche. Cuando giraron en la esquina, se separaron como solían hacerlo y se subió cada uno en su asiento.

Natalia sabía lo que venía ahora. Tenían que ir a infiltrarse a su casa y conseguir todas sus pertenecías antes de que llegue alguno de sus hermanos y los vean. Se habían retrasado un poco, así que debían apurarse si es que no querían encontrarse con Iván o con Katyusha, y Lukas no quería que hubiera una masacre en casa de Natalia si es que veía al novio de su hermano pero tampoco estaba de ganas para detenerla, así que apresuró sus movimientos.

-Empecemos con la misión secreta –dijo con una sonrisita Lukas, pisando el acelerador.

Owo. Éste si estuvo bien raro. Ahora vamos con las notas de la autora que a nadie le importan.

He tenido problemas pensando en la ubicación de la historia, porque ya había quedado que Lukas venía de Noruega y Natalia de Rusia (quería que viniera del mismo país que sus hermanos, así que Katyusha también es rusa aquí), pero estaban en un país diferente al de su origen. Al principio tenía pensado que estuvieran en una ciudad de Rusia cerca de Noruega, pero también quería que Berwald y Tino estuvieran casados y en Rusia no está legalizado el matrimonio gay. Así que busqué un país donde sí estuviera reconocido, que no fuera Noruega, y el que mejor me pareció fue Suecia. Así que están en Suecia, aunque no lo diga en la historia. Solo para que se lo imaginen.

Y ahora, como no sé cómo debería responder los reviews solo les pongo a

LiRiDeZkA: _Oh, stop it, you_, me alagas. Y una mierda, que sí me atrasé. Les prometí un capítulo el domingo de la semana antepasada y miren hasta cuando se los vengo trayendo. Y yo también me imagino a Lukas como un gatito huraño. De hecho hay una sorpresita en el próximo capítulo que se me acaba de ocurrir gracias a ti. Ya te imaginarás qué es. Me gusta que te guste las historia y ahora trataré de actualizar más seguido.

Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl (¿lo escribí bien?): Pues ya te imaginarás que tanto miedo le da a su hermano y a todo el mundo para que no se acuerden de ella. Pero si la extrañan, creo yo, solo que tienen miedo salir a buscarla. Y además saben que Natalia se puede defender solita.

queen-chiibi: Me alegra tanto que comentes en todos los capítulos. Y aunque haya puesto a Natalia un poco superficial el capítulo pasado no es que sea ella realmente así, solo que el vestido le encantó muchísimo. Pero Lukas sí se preocupa por los demás aunque ni siquiera el sepa que es así.

Y pues aquí acaba la sección donde respondo reviews -que yo creo que es mejor hacerlo así un poco más público para que todos aquellos que no dejan reviews también sepan- porque creo que no tengo nada más que resolver.

Así que si tienen cualquier pregunta, crítica u opinión, escríbanla en la cajita de aquí abajo. No saben lo mucho que importan los reviews para mí. Así que hasta pronto (espero).


	8. Intrución

Me tarde, lo sé. Me tarde, me tarde, me tarde, me tarde, me tarde. Y una mierda, me tarde. Les falle, lo siento. Y ésta porquería de capítulo tiene hambre porque no está bien alimentada y por eso está pequeña. Culpen a mi musa que cree que por ser vacaciones se puede tomar un descanso en Cancún en vez de venir a darle de comer a mis ideas de por sí pobres. Como sea, dejemos de lado mis idioteces y espero disfruten el crack.

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de un japonés que tiene diseños para sus personajes de cada día y festividad del año. Ese es Hidekaz Himaruya y no yo, que no tengo imaginación ni para combinar mi ropa. Yo solo tengo esta historia.

* * *

Lukas ya había manejado un buen rato siguiendo las direcciones de Natalia por calles que ni él conocía. Al parecer el hermano de ella quería tener su departamento" alejado de las miradas curiosas", en las palabras de Natalia. Y mientras los postes de luz se hacían cada vez más alejados Lukas se preguntaba qué tan buena idea estaba llegando a ser ir de noche a allí.

-Llegamos –le dijo Natalia, a lo que Lukas detuvo el coche enfrente de un edificio de varios pisos más elegante de lo que se podría llegar a pensar de la rusa.

Desabrochó su cinturón y se bajo del coche siguiendo a Natalia por detrás. Ella se subió a un elevador, presionó el número 7 de los botones y esperó a que se cerrara la puerta casi dejando a Lukas afuera.

La luminosidad de todo el ambiente fue algo a lo que Lukas le puso mucha atención. Había notado que a pesar de que todavía no era muy noche y que todavía había actividad lejos de allí, las luces estaban apagadas de forma que le hacían creer que era de madrugada y le daba la sensación de regresar de una fiesta. Si miraba a sus pies difícilmente podría notar el dobladillo de su pantalón o la textura del suelo del ascensor. Parecía que había poca gente allí.

El sonido de algo parecido a una campana les avisó que ya había llegado al piso. Una sensación extraña se empezó a formar en la garganta de Lukas. Sentía como que no debía estar allí, pero prefirió ignorar eso. Natalia salió al largo pasillo y se fue, no a ninguna de las cuatro puertas que había, sino a un pasillo más pequeño perpendicular al que iban que terminaba en una ventana de bastante tamaño. ¿Qué pensaba hacer Natalia?

-¿Piensas saltar por la ventana? –le preguntó sarcástico pero con curiosidad.

-No exactamente. Acércate.

Le obedeció y se asomó por la ventana ya abierta por Natalia. A su derecha pudo ver un balcón con las puertas claramente abiertas y no muy lejos de ellos. En la pared había un pedazo sobresaliente de ésta que parecía estar allí por equivocación pero de tamaño suficiente como para que una persona caminara sin problemas por este. Ahora ya estaba claro cómo iban a entrar a su casa.

Lukas pasó una pierna y luego otra por la ventana recargándose en el marco exterior. Sabía que estaba bastante alto, por lo que solo camino derecho hacia el balcón, tratando de no titubear en sus pasos. Una vez alcanzó el barandal, se permitió a sí mismo respirar bien. Volteó a ver a Natalia que ya estaba saliendo por la ventana, aunque parecía ser más difícil para ella por el vestido.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –le preguntó, ofreciéndole una mano.

Natalia le ignoró y caminó con naturalidad y zapatos en mano a lo largo de la pared. Echó unas cuantas miradas abajo y a la caída que tendría si tropezaba para luego sonreír y seguir con su camino. A Lukas le daba la impresión de que ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer eso.

-Entremos pues.

Natalia se abrió paso entre las cortinas de un perturbador color carmesí llegando así a una habitación bastante estándar. Solo unos muebles varios, sin pinturas ni fotos. No había ropa fuera de su lugar ni ninguna pertenencia personal que delatara tan siquiera el sexo de su dueño. Lukas aún así empezó a curiosear entre las cosas, con cuidado de no tocar nada.

-Espera –dijo Natalia de repente, a punto de abrir la puerta –He oído voces afuera.

-Dijiste que no iba a haber nadie.

-No se supone que debe haber nadie. ¿Por qué están todos aquí? –dijo pegando el oído a la puerta.

Lukas siguió viendo el cuarto, esperando a que Natalia le diera algo qué hacer. Y se encontró con un calendario, comprendiendo todo.

-Natalia, ¿qué día es hoy?

-10 de diciembre. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Creo que estás atrasada dos semana. Hoy es Nochebuena.

Natalia le vio como si se le hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

¿Nochebuena? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo pudo confundirse?

Bueno, eso podía explicar la cena con los amigos de Lukas y que Densen les hubiera deseado feliz Navidad. También eso aclaraba la poca actividad en el edificio. Todos estaban celebrando fuera. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Era demasiado claro. ¿Cómo pudo equivocarse? Era imposible que se hubiera equivocado. Pero si era así, eso complicaba sus probabilidades de éxito. Significaba entonces que sus hermanos estaban allí, para la cena de Navidad. No debía ser muy tarde ya que aún celebraban. Tenía que pensar alguna forma de salir de la habitación de su hermano y sacar sus cosas de ahí.

-¿Vas a ir por tus cosas o qué? –preguntó Lukas mientras se sentaba en la cama, obviamente expresándole que la esperaría allí.

-No puedo salir así como así, imbécil. No es tan fácil. Mis hermanos están aquí.

Claro que no. O bueno. Tampoco era difícil. Ya había hecho eso otras veces.

Estaban en la habitación de Iván y el cuarto de Natalia estaba hasta el otro lado del departamento, que naturalmente Iván había escogido la pieza que estuviera más lejos de ella. Qué conveniente. Así que tenía que pasar por la cocina, si consideraba que cenaban en el comedor o estaban en la sala. Podían evitar ser vistos. No sería tan difícil.

-Párate ya –le ordenó a Lukas.

-¿Por qué?

-No pienso pasar escondida dos veces por el mismo lugar. También podemos salir por el balcón de mi habitación.

Lukas no estaba muy interesado en la situación, así que solo le siguió en silencio y obedeciéndole en todo lo que le decía.

Natalia abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo procurando hacer poco ruido con sus zapatos en el piso del pasillo. Ahora podía escuchar las voces más claramente. Pudo identificar a las de sus hermanos y las de sus molestos primos, platicando de temas demasiado triviales como para merecer atención. También escuchó a alguien más. Era un hombre que no conocía pero no tenía voz de mujer, así que no era el maldito novio de su hermano. Qué maravilloso. Habían traído a un invitado.

Le indicó a señas a Lukas que saliera también lo más callado posible. Natalia claramente tenía práctica, así que tal vez no habían sido unas cuantas veces. Una vez en la cocina tenían que cruzar una barra que daba directamente con la sala, donde seguramente estaban todos. Solo tendrían que agacharse.

-Lukas, apenas aquí después de la pared hay una barra –le susurró para llamar su atención –Solo gatea y no nos verán.

El muchacho asintió sin cuidado. Cuando Natalia iba a seguir caminando escuchó a uno de sus primos viniendo a la cocina y golpeando ruidosamente unos trastes contra otros. Ya se imaginaba quién era, por lo que sonrió.

Un muchacho rubio y que se veía pequeño para la edad que seguramente tenía entraba con unos vasos en las manos y una expresión de miedo en el rostro, que se amplificó cuando vio quien estaba en la cocina. Era el más pequeño de los primos de Natalia, Raivis, y también era el más gallina de los tres. Lukas casi pudo ver unas lágrimas en los ojos del niño, que al parecer no se había dado de la presencia del noruego.

Natalia rápidamente saco un cuchillo de los cajones de la cocina agradeciendo mentalmente el lugar donde estaba y, manejándolo con una habilidad inhumana, se lo colocó en el cuello al chico en forma de amenaza. El pequeño no pudo reprimir un grito de terror y dejó caer los vasos al suelo.

-¿Paso algo, Raivis? –reconoció Natalia la voz de su hermana Katyusha hablando.

-Contesta cualquier cosa, pero no digas que estoy aquí –le ordenó Natalia con voz fría en el oído -¡Rápido, lagartija insignificante!

-¡No, nada! ¡Solo se me cayeron unos vasos, pero nada! –chilló con un ligero tinte de terror en la voz que pasó desapercibido para los otros o lo tomaron como tono normal en la manera de hablar de Raivis.

Natalia maniobró con maestría la posición en la que estaba y logró sacar otro cuchillo del cajón para amenazar con dos manos a su primo.

-Ahora, haz lo que tengas que hacer aquí y vete. Cuando regreses ni se te ocurra mencionar que he estado aquí que si no me enteraré y vendré por ti, así que… -le intimidó Natalia con una voz aterradora que Lukas jamás había escuchado en ella. Hasta a él se le habían erizado los vellos.

El niño dejó los vasos en la mesa y regresó sollozante al tiempo que se quitaba unas lágrimas que por lo grandes eran demasiado llamativas. Natalia sonrió con satisfacción por el temor que le tenían todos, y sobre todo sus primos. Lo más gracioso de todo fue que Natalia todo el tiempo lo estuvo amenazando con cuchillos para mantequilla que no tenían ningún peligro en la forma que los estaba usando ella.

Lukas siguió calmadamente a Natalia a su habitación -que extrañamente no tenía fotos de Iván tapizando las paredes, como Lukas se imaginaba- para luego salir por el balcón que sospechosamente también tenía un relieve que permitía caminar sobre éste, con unas maletas pequeñas y escuchando de lejos los chillidos de miedo de los primos de Natalia.

·

Lukas manejaba ya un poco cansado por la hora en la carretera para regresar a su casa. Ya quería sentir la calidez de sus sábanas y dormir un poco. No se imaginaba que les tomaría más tiempo de lo que quería él salir de su casa. Pero lo importante era que Natalia ya tenía su propia ropa y no tendría que preocuparse por prestarle. Pero tal vez tendría que ir a la casa de Tino y Berwald para año nuevo, lo que si le molestaba. Ya no le faltaba mucho para dejar de anhelar su cama y dejar las mortificaciones de lado.

Apenas llegaron a la aislada casa, Lukas se fue directo a su cama casi con los ojos cerrados, metiéndose en ella quitándose solo los zapatos para no ensuciarla. Natalia solo lo miró sin ninguna expresión en su cara por su raro comportamiento y se llevó sus cosas al cuarto en el que estaba ahora. Se puso lo que parecía más a un pijama y se dispuso a dormir. Por lo menos lo intentaría, que no necesitaba tantas horas de sueño como su nuevo compañero.

Estaba a punto de quedarse completamente dormida, después de un rato tambaleándose entre la vigilia y el sueño, cuando escuchó un ruido agudo. El agudo maullido de un gato.

Natalia se levantó como si un resorte la impulsara fuera de la cama a buscar la ubicación del animalito. No fue muy difícil encontrarlo pues parecía estar llorando sin cesar. Se dirigió a sus maletas que era donde parecía que estaba y abrió una de ellas para buscar al gato. Después de sacar un par de camisas, notó una peluda colita casi blanca sobresaliendo de una bota alta.

Con el mayor cuidado del mundo, Natalia sacó a la criaturita del zapato y la mantuvo en sus manos, contemplándola. Era realmente pequeño, que no debía tener más de unos meses de edad. Por eso lloraba tan agudo. Pero en cuanto lo agarró, el gato había dejado de hacerlo, como si solo estuviera buscando un poco de atención.

Natalia se levantó del piso y llevó al gato bebé a su cama para comprobar que no tuviera ninguna herida ni nada. No tenía nada, pero si observó el pelaje del minino y lo hermoso que era. De no ser porque estaba sucio el gato sería completamente blanco, sin ninguna mancha en ningún lado. De pelaje muy largo aún para los pocos meses que tenía que se ensanchaba en la parte del cuello, dándole la apariencia de una pequeña melena, y una cola que estaba igual de esponjosa solo que ésta soltaba muchos más pelos. Era demasiado elegante e inexpresivo como para ser un gato normal. Pero de ha rato se empezó a relajar un poco y se acurrucó en las piernas de Natalia ronroneando.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí, malenkiy lev*? –le preguntaba Natalia al cachorrito mientras le acariciaba con los dedos la suave cabecita aún con la mollera suave.

Pensaba quedárselo. Era demasiado tierno como para abandonarlo. Ya vería como le hacía para cuidarlo. Aunque dudaba que Lukas le dejara tenerlo. ¿Qué importaba? Como sea lo conservaría. Convencería a Lukas de una u otra forma, que si no el gatito lo podía hacer por sí mismo con su ternura. Era adorable por sí solo.

Natalia se volvió a cobijar con el gato apegado a su vientre buscando calor. Lo estrechó contra sí misma con cuidado de no hacerle daño y por fin pudo dormir sin tener que forzar a sus ojos a cerrarse.

* * *

*Malenkiy lev: "Leoncito" en ruso, según Google Traductor.

*Sollozando en una esquina* Les fallé con éste. Es un diamante en bruto que todavía es madera. Lo siento. Pero es que se me ha ido la inspiración a quién sabe donde y no la encuentro. Además sigo jugando con lo que me trajo Santa, así que...

Bueno, he usado una pequeña idea que LiRiDeZkA me ha dado en uno de los reviews. Espero que mi vaga descripción del gatito se parezca a la descripción de la versión Nekotalia de Noruega, porque se supone que es éste. Descubrí que la raza de los angora se parece mucho a neko-Noruega. Y para como es Lukas, estoy segura que el gato es de raza.

Y no se preocupen. Éste solo era un capítulo chafa transitorio que ya no va a ver más (espero). Quiero seguir la historia con mi pesado ritmo perfecto para mandar llamar la muerte porque solo así avanza correctamente la historia, aún si ando narrando su año nuevo en pleno día de Pascua. Perdóneme.

Ahora. Cualquier comentario, crítica o pregunta escríbanlo en un review, por favor. Gracias por leer, marcar como favorito, dejar review y todo lo que ustedes hacen. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. BYE. (Sí. He estado viendo unos cuantos videos de Benshorts)(No me culpen. Es guapo y lee libros).


	9. Soy niña buena

asdfghj - Esto es lo que escribo para separar esto de lo demás con la barrita ésta.

Mis. Ojos. Duelen. No es como que me haya esforzado mucho en este capítulo, pero es muy tarde. Otro de relleno ¡yehy! Esto ya está como Naruto.

Este capítulo se iba a llamar _Días de aburrimiento y aburrición,_ al principio. Y que quede claro, que no son lo mismo.

Yada, yada, yada, yada, Hetalia no es mío ni lo será. Hidekaz Himaruya si lo tiene por lo que es de él. Mi lógica es así de genial.

* * *

Los pequeños rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana le golpeaban en el rostro a Lukas, pidiéndole que despierte. Cada vez había más luz en la habitación, pero nuestro príncipe durmiente no despertaba. Se removía, pataleaba y daba codazos entre las sábanas como desesperado. Quería despertar.

Otra vez soñar con Emil. Otra vez ver su rostro para saber que lo había perdido. No quería eso. Prefería soportar a Natalia ahorcándolo que eso.

¿Por qué ahora que estaba tranquilo de nuevo, regresaba a fastidiarle? Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y creyó que esa vieja herida ya había sanado, pero al parecer seguía tan abierta y perenne como al principio. Seguía doliendo tanto como dolía al ser reciente. Seguía doliendo igual que cuando Emil se fue.

Ya eran varias veces las que le pasaba lo mismo. Siempre era la misma pesadilla. Emil le hablaba. Al principio susurraba con la mirada baja y era difícil de escucharle. De a poco empezaba a hablar con más y más fuerza hasta llegar a gritar, pero seguía sin escucharse. Movía las manos de arriba abajo tal y como un italiano y fruncía el ceño con gesto dolido. Le regañaba, estaba seguro de eso, pero ¿por qué?

El sueño en sí no era aterrador, pero era aterrador para Lukas tan solo en pensar la razón del regaño. Al no escuchar palabra alguna, su imaginación solo trabaja por sí sola. ¿Le reprendía por ser mal hermano? ¿O porque no le hablaba? ¿Porque era frío y seco? ¿Porque le había dejado ir…? La simple duda era lo que le volvía loco. El no saber qué es lo que angustiaba a su hermano. Y más le angustiaba no poder ayudarle.

¿Por qué tenía que soñar con él aún después de pasar tanto sin verlo?

El inconsciente es caprichoso, y veces hasta un poco masoquista. Le estaba haciendo recordar ahora mismo a su hermano porque algo habrá que resolver con eso. Algo se habrá accionado en su cerebro que le desencadenara tal dolor emocional.

No era tan fuerte. Incluso para él, eran demasiados sentimientos fuertes. Si seguía tan solo un segundo más, empezaría a llorar y gritar. Podría despertar a Natalia y seguramente ella vendría a ver qué le pasaba. No quería eso.

— _¡Sneg!_ –se escuchó a lo lejos, fuera de su mundo onírico.

El dolor paró y la angustia se disipaba tan rápido como el vapor. Estaba despertando.

Cuando dejó de moverse, Lukas pudo sentir como le caía algo ligero encima del abdomen. La cosa empezó a moverse como un pequeño demonio sobre todo su torso hasta que se acercó a su cabeza. Pero todavía no despertaba. Ni siquiera eso podía alejarlo del fantasma de Emil. Sintió unas cosquillas en el rostro y algo húmedo tocando sus mejillas. Fue capaz de abrir los ojos y se encontró con una criatura blanca y muy peluda. ¿Pero qué rayos?

— ¡Sneg! –Se volvió a oír, ahora más cerca -¿Dónde estás?

Lukas tomó al gato con ambas manos y lo levantó, alejándolo de su cara. ¿Qué hacía un gato en su casa?

— ¡Sneg!

¿Esa era Natalia? No estará buscando al gato, ¿o sí?

Cuando el pequeño minino escuchó a Natalia empezó a agitarse para intentar liberarse de las manos de Lukas, como si reconociera que Natalia lo estaba buscando a él. Qué peludo era: con cada movimiento soltaba más y más de su finísimo pelo blanco y ya estaba empezando a molestarle en la nariz a Lukas.

Natalia seguía repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez, sonando cada vez más preocupada. Escuchó como los pasos de ella se acercaban en su puerta y se detenían allí.

—Supongo que tú eres Sneg ¿no? –le preguntó a la bola de pelos que tenía enfrente.

El gato le rasguñó las manos como respuesta.

Natalia parecía dudar en si girar el pomo al otro lado de la puerta. El gato soltó un agudo maullido, que apenas se retumbó en las paredes de la habitación, Natalia abrió la puerta con seguridad. Con pasos decididos se acercó a la cama, aún con Lukas medio dormido, medio despierto.

—Allí estás, Sneg –dijo ignorando al noruego.

Tomó al gato en brazos y salió de la habitación dejando a Lukas confundido.

·

— ¿Y eso?

— ¿El qué? –dijo Natalia acariciando al gato que tenía en el regazo mientras tomaba de su taza de chocolate.

Lukas le miró cansado.

—Ese bicho peludo y ¿blanco? que tienes encima.

—Es un gato. ¿No los conocías? –contestó calmada.

—Bueno, ya noté que es un gato –contestó antes de llevarse la taza a los labios –Pero, ¿qué hace en mi casa?

El pequeño felino, que había estado disfrutando de las caricias de las manos de la muchacha, le miró altaneramente con sus ojos azules y sus pupilas contraídas en una fina raya.

—Estaba en mi maleta.

—No te pregunté dónde lo encontraste, te pregunté por qué está en mi casa –dijo, que a pesar de que por lo que decía parecía enojado, su tono de voz seguía tan impasible como su rostro.

— ¿Estás enojado?

— ¿Tu qué crees? –le dijo en el mismo tono.

—Lo siento –le contestó con la misma emoción nula -¿Puede quedarse?

Lukas le miró fijamente durante varios antes de responder, seguramente meditando en si permitirlo o no.

— ¿Qué comería?

—Lo que comen los gatos, naturalmente. Tal vez también un poco de leche, pero tú no tomas mucho ¿o sí?

—La leche les enferma del estomago. No quiero eso aquí. Pero pues no sé qué es lo que comería si acabamos de ir de compras.

—Estás dejándome conservarlo.

Lukas le miro de nuevo de la misma manera. Al parecer eso era un sí.

—Bueno, –murmuró Natalia –gracias –dijo a un más bajo.

Continuaron tomando chocolate y comiendo el pan que habían comprado el día anterior creando un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Parecía que por vivir juntos tendrían que platicar sobre ellos mismos y conocerse. Pero ninguno se arriesgaría a hablar y dejar ver ante el otro lo vulnerable que era, cubriéndolo con triviales temas de conversación.

·

—Vamos, Sneg. Métete allí –decía Natalia dentro del baño. Ya que ya tenía su ropa allí, Lukas le había dejado usar todas las cosas del baño que necesitara, tanto para asearse a sí misma como para asear a, en sus palabras, "esa mugrienta y pulgosa bola de pelo". Al parecer un pequeño gatito bebé era demasiado sucio para alguien que tenía dos acondicionadores de pelo diferentes.

—Sneg, ¿qué quieres que haga? –le decía empezando ya a desesperarse -¿No querrás que te arranque los bigotes? ¿O voy a tener que dormirte?

El gato seguía pataleando, rasguñando y mordiendo tan fuerte y consistente como lo hacía al principio. Después de varios minutos de lo mismo sin obtener resultado alguno, Natalia empezó a resignarse a bañarse solo a sí misma. Cansada y adolorida de los brazos, se sentó sobre la taza del baño.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –suspiró sin hacer notar lo exhausta que estaba.

— ¿Cómo vas con eso? –Lukas le había preguntado desde su estudio.

— ¡No te interesa! –le contestó con el ceñuda.

—Calmada –le reprendió –Hay que reconocerle su mérito: no ha huido ni se ha asustado aún con tus tan ortodoxos métodos de convicción gatunos –bromeó sarcástico, a lo que Natalia le miró furibunda; no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia.

Lukas asomó la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta mientras hablaba, haciendo que el minino diera un pequeño brinco de susto, cayendo al agua con un gritito. Lukas hizo una mueca que parecía querer ser una sonrisa de regodeo y regresó a seguir perdiendo el tiempo en frente de su escritorio. Natalia igualmente confundida pero aliviada, prosiguió a lavar el pelaje del gatito que seguía con ese extraño comportamiento.

Ya después de eso se baño a ella y fue a vestirse y a guardar todas sus pertenencias. Haciendo todo sin pensar, sin tratar de estar consciente, porque sabía que si echaba su cerebro a andar, se aburriría.

Allí no había nada que hacer, comprobó con el pasar de unos pocos días allí. Lukas siempre estaba haciendo cosas sin interés en su estudio, ya había leído todos los libros de la casa, recordaba los horarios de la televisión y sabía de qué trataban todas las series que pasaban. Sneg se la pasaba dormido todo el tiempo y cuando no lo hacía, solo se ponía molesto maullando para que le alimenten pero nunca para jugar. Bueno, era un cachorrito, se entendía. ¿Pero cómo podía vivir Lukas sin hacer nada todos los días? La tranquilidad que tanto le agradaba, empezaba a hartarle.

Y que Natalia esté aburrida no es nada bueno.

Con pasear un poquito por los alrededores no muy lejanos de la casa pudo encontrar una tabla de madera de anchura considerable que colgó en la habitación donde estaba. Se robó unos cuchillos de varios tamaños de la cocina y su pasatiempo empezó a ser lanzarlos una y otra vez contra el pedazo de madera. Podía pasar horas repitiendo lo mismo, dañando el tablón y sacando virutas y ensuciando el suelo. Después de pasado un tiempo de experimentar con cuchillos que obviamente no eran idóneos para ese tipo de actividades, Natalia pidió de regreso su amada daga que siempre traía en su vestido. Lukas, que la había mantenido consigo por su propia seguridad, se vio en la obligación de devolvérsela.

—Es para no perder mi puntería –decía cuando le preguntaba Lukas qué hacía despierta tan tarde al verla a la 1 de la mañana lanzando cuchillos.

Mejorando sus habilidades, comenzó a aburrirse de nuevo. Los días pasaban y volvía a caer en una monótona rutina. Romper tanto la misma tabla ya era fastidioso y lerdo. Si seguía a ese paso tendría que buscar otra.

Lukas no ayudaba demasiado para sacarla de su abatimiento. No intercambiaban palabra alguna que no fuera necesaria. Apenas y hablaban cuando despertaban para saludarse o cuando tropezaban para disculparse. Por mera cortesía. O bueno, al menos sí lo hacía así él. Natalia si no era educada se quedaba sin cena.

Aún después de tantos días comiendo en la misma mesa, seguían siendo tan desconocidos entre sí como el primer día. Y ninguna memoria adolescente sería capaz de sacarlos de ese estado.

Esperando ampliar su destreza y distraerse de otros pequeños problemas, Natalia trató de entrenar con sus cuchillos todo lo que podía y apuntando a todo.

Todo era un blanco, y debía ser eliminado.

Después de las horas y las horas de práctica, empezó a lograr otras ociosidades varias. Si antes ya lanzaba bien, ahora arrojaba cuchillos de cabeza, con dos en cada mano, a un blanco en movimiento, de espaldas y de otras maneras, siempre acertando. Era algo inútil, cierto, pero era divertido y la entretenía bastante.

Lukas decidió parar eso cuando casi le atraviesa una pierna la afilada daga mientras leía en el sillón, deteniéndola tan solo porque el libro que estaba leyendo era realmente grueso. No le había importado que Natalia destrozara algunas decoraciones o dejara marcas en las paredes, ni mucho menos le importó cuando casi mata a su gato, pero su preciado libro era muy viejo (y de su madre). No había forma de comparar un libro como ese con el gato.

—Natalia, ¿no me podrías ayudar de limpiar y ordenar el ático? –le sugirió una vez cuando estaban cenando mientras Natalia afilaba uno de sus cuchillos.

Casi podía jurar que se le había vuelto una obsesión suya eso. Un poco razonable ya que no tenía cerca a su hermano para acosarlo; en otra cosa se tenía que concentrar su obsesión.

—Supongo que sí –le contestó sin despegar la mirada de lo que hacía –Empiezo mañana si es que así quieres.

Sonaba demasiado amable a lo que se esperaba, a como es ella, pero parecía decir la verdad. Aunque hubiera preferido depurar el ático él solo, tenía que ocupar a Natalia antes de que hiciera caer la casa.

A la mañana siguiente, inmediatamente después de despertar y aún sin desayunar, Natalia bajó las escaleras del techo y las subió dando trompicones y de dos en dos. Recibida con un aire lleno de polvo y con olor a humedad. Siendo realmente horrible estar allí por toda la oscuridad, la humedad y el polvo, a Natalia le parecía arrebatadoramente encantador. Si Lukas le dejaba limpiar por completo el lugar, podría hacer maravillas.

Para empezar, abrió la ventana diminuta que con dificultad dejaba pasar aire, pero llenaba con tantito de luz el lugar. Hacía frío, así que era mejor así. Se veía un poco mejor. Sacudió todas las superficies y barrió el piso. Se vio mejor. Movió todas las cajas a los costados y sacó bolsas de basura. Y se vio aún mejor. Además de que notó lo espacioso que era en realidad.

Al cabo de un rato, escuchó a Lukas subiendo las escaleras.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó, seguramente aburrido.

Natalia encogió sus hombros.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Lukas se sentó en el suelo al lado de ella.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con las cosas de las cajas? –preguntó Natalia con la voz más suave de su repertorio –que sin embargo no lograba mucho su cometido-, sabiendo que podía ser tema un poco escabroso para tratar con Lukas.

Lukas se quedo pensativo un rato, mirando a todas las cajas. Todas ellas tenían cosas de sus padres y su hermano. Cosas antiguas y viejas, pero cosas de ellos al fin y al cabo. Se debatía internamente en si desecharlos porque simplemente estorbaban y le hacían sentir mal, o conservarlas tan solo para recordarlos un poco. Realmente era difícil para él tomar la decisión.

Natalia, un poco fastidiada por la calma y la paciencia con la que se ponía a meditar, se le ocurrió decir:

— ¿Qué te parece si primero sacamos todo, lo separamos y ya después vemos qué hacer con ellas?

Lukas asintió calladamente sin darse cuenta de lo agradable que estaba siendo Natalia, y abrió la primera caja.

De a poco a poco fueron recogiendo todas las cosas. Había muchas en muy mal estado y que ya no tenían utilidad alguna, pero Lukas parecía no querer deshacerse de ellas, así que Natalia no comentó nada. La habitación lentamente empezaba a cobrar vida ya a abandonar el aspecto descuidado y un poco macabro que tenía. Callando sus bocas trabajaban eficaces, en un silencio tenso tan pesado que incluso podían jurar que dificultaba el caminar y mover. Como estar en agua.

Natalia notó que sí, cuando estaban juntos el ambiente se podía describir como agua. Frío y húmedo. Cuesta abrir los ojos al principio y moverse correctamente es una tarea ardua. Pero sobre todo, es difícil hablar. O bueno, hablar sin que se te llene la boca de agua. Y aunque se pudiera, el otro no podría ser capaz de entender lo dicho. Es una barrera que les impedía comunicarse.

—L-las paredes… –dijo Natalia con la garganta un poco seca de estar sin utilizarla en un buen, largo rato.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué hay con ellas?

—Están un poco despintadas y desgastadas.

— ¿Entonces? –preguntó Lukas restándole importancia al asunto.

—Hay que pintarlas.

— ¿De qué color?

Lukas se volteó a verla. Parecía querer cooperar un poco más. Levantó dos botes de pintura -uno rojo ladrillo y otro de un azul muy profundo, si es que les son interesantes a ustedes los detalles—que parecían nuevos y ablandó la mirada un poco. Señaló con la mano el bote de pintura azul inconscientemente al pensar en agua.

Así pasaron toda la mañana hasta que llegó la hora de la comida y decidieron hacer una pausa alimenticia después de todo el trabajo consumado y el hambre que les entró al estar sin desayunar.

Lukas se dirigió a preparar la comida mientras Natalia se tumbaba en el sillón para hacer zapping entre un programa de fenómenos paranormales y los resultados de la competencia gimnástica en turno. En silencio hasta que el gato llegó maullando a la cocina por algún bocadillo, a lo que Lukas lo empujó con el pie y el minino se fue a recostar a las piernas de Natalia.

Después de comer y alargar un poco más de lo debido su merecido descanso continuaron con su labor. El ático de apariencia abandonada, sucia y enfermiza ahora incitaba las ganas de leer un libro en el tranquilo silencio, tomarse una bebida caliente o simplemente quedarse dormido en un mullido sillón con todo el ambiente tibio y cálido que tenía en tan fría época del año. Claro que a Natalia y a Lukas les costó lo suyo, pero valió la pena. Además de que si Natalia iba a pasar un tiempo allí, prefería tener un lugar donde pasar el tiempo para sus pasatiempos o para jugar con Sneg. Era menos incómodo que estar abajo con Lukas, al menos.

Un poco más tarde, ya en la noche, Lukas llamó a Natalia para cenar. Después de una hora de no moverse, se despegó de su asiento en el que miró al sol mermar y ocultarse, y a un puñado de estrellas que se asomaron detrás de las tupidas nubes. Solo lo hizo para comer, de otra forma se quedaba ahí.

— ¿Ya viste qué día es hoy? –preguntó Lukas sirviendo la comida con ayuda de Natalia.

— ¿Es algún día en especial? –contestó con la voz cortante de costumbre.

—Es 30.

— ¿Qué con eso?

Lukas le miro con una gesto pequeño de reproche al tiempo que bufaba por lo bajo, pero no añadió nada más y dejó que Natalia sacara sus propias conclusiones. Ya después de un rato se dio cuenta, cuando ya estaban en el postre.

—Tus amigos raros dieron que te invitarían a pasar año nuevo en su casa ¿no?

Lukas asintió con la cabeza y partió un pedazo del pastel en su plato.

—Y vas a ir conmigo.

— ¡Y una mierda! –se le soltó sin cambiar su expresión de irritación –Ya pasé un rato muy extraño cuando nos invitaron a cenar. No pienso soportar más tiempo con ellos.

Soñaba si creía que la iba a obligar a ir con él al año nuevo de sus amigos tan raros. Estaba segura de que ni él quería ir. Pero ¡oh! La amabilidad para soportar a la gente estúpida como Matthias. Tal vez porque Lukas lo conocía de toda la vida, ¡pero no era lo mismo con ella!

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por quedarte aquí…

— ¡Pareces un jodido hombre solo y necesitado de un buen polvo urgentemente! –le dijo sin ninguna consideración, dejando salir más su verdadero ser soez y desvergonzado.

—Deberías decir menos groserías –dijo con el mismo tono calmado y curvando muy levemente los labios hacia arriba en una sonrisa que quería ocultar lo insultado que se sentía, haciendo como que no escuchó nada de lo demás que dijo ella –Lo único que tienes que hacer es eso. ¿O preferirías volver con tus hermanos…?

… No lo había pensado, de hecho.

Y sí, era verdad. Prácticamente la estaba dejando quedarse por gratis, dándole una cama y comida e incluso, alimentándole a su gato sin exigirle nada a cambio más que ayuda con la limpieza a cambio. No era justo de hecho. Pero al fin y al cabo, era su problema por ser tan bondadoso y buen samaritano.

Volver a su casa y ver a todos tan alegres, irradiando felicidad y sonrisas de comercial y toda esa mierda. Meh, estupideces.

Natalia le ignoró y siguió comiendo con la mirada ofendida y baja pegada sobre los patrones de la mesa, como era de costumbre en ella. Los había visto ya tantas veces que seguramente podría reproducirlo totalmente desde cero con una madeja de estambre y agujas para tejer. Tal vez le pediría a Lukas material para hacerlo y se dedicaría a esa actividad.

— ¿Tienes agujas y estambre?

— ¿Agujas para tejer? Había unas allá arriba.

Lo has olvidado –pensó Natalia con la pequeña esperanza de que su nivel de confianza no bajara con él -¿no es así?

— ¿Y estambre?

-Podemos ir a comprar. ¿Quieres aprender a tejer?

—Sí –le contestó –Gracias… -dijo ahora un poco más bajo, y Lukas podría haber jurado que se estaba sonrojando –Te acompaño –murmuró en el mismo volumen.

— ¿Mn?

—Te acompaño –repitió más fuerte.

Lukas rió tan suavemente que pareció un gemido sereno y continuó comiendo.

—Te acompaño porque no quiero quedarme sin comer ni sin mi madeja de estambre: Soy niña buena, lo juro –concluyó con un tinte de ironía antes de levantarse a ver más cómo los infomerciales y los programas basura bombardeaban a la televisión abierta.

* * *

¿Y qué tal? Lo escribí entre clases que no he tenido tiempo ni para nada. O bueno, he tenido para otras cosas que no son esto. Así que está como muy resumido porque escribir en papel me da flojera. Bleh, bleh, bleh, mucho de mi vida personal por hoy.

No me gustó en realidad este capítulo. Más mierda para rellenar las verdaderas escenas en lo que encuentro tiempo para escribir. Y es que cada vez que veo que alguien pone en favoritos o follows a mi historia me pongo súper alegre y pienso "¡Heeeey! ¿Por qué no recibo a esta asombrosa persona escribiéndole un capítulo? Yo adoro cuando pasa eso" Pero NOO. Y una mierda que nunca escribo lo suficiente. Pero como prácticamente ya estamos de vacaciones acá, tal vez pueda actualizar un poco de lo que no pude hacer (*susurra* ¡No le crean! ¡No es cierto! ¿Quién le cree a alguien que hace como que tiene dos personas dentro? ¡Nu, nu, nu!). Trataré.

¿Saben que descubrí? Que Yekaterina es la forma rusa de Catherine, siendo su diminutivo Katyusha y Katyusha es la cosa que usan en los trajes de sirvienta en el pelo. Por lo que da igual llamar a Ucrania Katyusha o Yekaterina, pues son el mismo nombre. Igual con Iván y Vanya. Pero creo que Katyusha suena más bonito que Yekaterina, así que lo seguiré utilizando. Edit.: ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta de que escribí Matthias para Dinamarca en vez de lo que tenía planeado! Aunque me gusta más ese nombre que el otro. ¿Estaría bien que lo escribiera así de ahora en adelante?

Y una cosa más para acabar con esta pequeña sección, ¿les gustaría que pusiera canciones para cada capítulo? Lo que le dicen el soundtrack. Cada capítulo les daría al inicio el nombre de una canción que concuerda con el ambiente del capítulo ya sea por la instrumentación o por la letra o por las dos. Aunque sean de pop tan comercial en inglés, ¿pero sí? Y si se les apetece, queridos lectores, pondría las canciones de otros capítulos. Es simplemente que para inspirarme tengo una lista de música demasiado bien formada que me dieron ganas de compartir mis genéricos gustos con ustedes. Por favor, su opinión sobre esto o sobre el fic, una crítica o lo que quieran decir, escríbanmelo en un review y yo lo veré y me alegraré.

·

·

·

Esta cosa fue más larga que el capítulo en sí... Lo siento.


	10. Luces

Su puta madreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Puta tarea. Puta escuela. Putos trabajos. Puta vida. Puto todo.

No he podido escribir nada de calidad en meses TT-TT Perdónenme, por favor. Si tarde tanto y escribí tanta mierda es porque hubo días en los que sólo escribía una oración y mi mente ya no daba para más. De nuevo, discúlpenme por favor.

Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Himaruya. Y ya quisiera que esta vergüenza de fic no me perteneciera, pero es lo que puedo hacer, así que...

* * *

Regresaban Natalia y Lukas caminando por una banqueta cubierta de una capa de una pequeña capa de nieve en la que se quedaban las marcas de los zapatos al dejarla atrás. Cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, cada uno con sus propios pasos. Lado a lado. Juntos pero separados. Como siempre desde que se habían conocido. Y el mismo viejo silencio ya no tan incómodo que les acompañaba todo el tiempo como un fantasma insistente seguía allí, igual de presente. Y no era tan incómodo porque se sentían un poco más distanciados de lo que ya eran, aunque sabían que no debía ser así si convivían todos los días —si es que a eso se le puede llamar convivir. Por el simple hecho de estar hundido cada uno en sus propias meditaciones internas, encerrados en su propia burbuja impenetrable e individual. No muy diferente a como se comportaban por separado, de hecho. Parecían más dos extraños que vinieron juntos, se encontraron, casualmente iban para el mismo lugar y decidieron unirse; todo sin decir palabra alguna. O igual no les era tan molesto en silencio—fantasma porque los fantasmas, el ocultismo y ese tipo de temas eran algo a lo que estaban ya bastante acostumbrados y que a ambos les gustaba. Y sin embargo ni eso les servía de tema de conversación.

Natalia sinceramente no recordaba lúcidamente todo lo que había pasado en la casa de los homosexuales. Sólo se acuerda de haber llegado poco antes de las 8 con Lukas para "ayudar con algunas cosillas finales". Mathias jugaba con el hijo de la pareja, Lukas se fue a ayudar a Berwald con la comida y Tino le pidió ayuda a ella para preparar las bebidas alcohólicas. Una lástima que no le había tocado con el intimidante pero callado de Berwald. Hubiera sido mucho mejor que su parlanchín y jovial esposo. No era tan repudiable como ella sentía, en realidad, pero tenía un algo que a Natalia se le hacía insoportable. Tal vez demasiado sonriente, demasiado platicador, demasiado atento. _Demasiado amable._ Algo a lo que nuestra rusa no se le hace lo más agradable del mundo. Sin embargo Lukas era mejor cocinando y ella con las bebidas, así que así les tocó. Un poco sorprendente que el bueno de Tino supiera igual tanto de alcohol.

Recuerda haber escuchado desdichada por una hora los temas tan fluidos y sosos de Tino. Pero todo se empieza a poner extraño a partir de que ella empieza a servir sus creaciones emborrachadoras. No, no es que ella se haya puesto ebria: no se mareó ni un poco. Tenía resistencia para beber. Una resistencia que los amigos de Lukas sólo podían desear. Se pusieron más risueños, más animados, más radiantes. Pues sí, más alegres. Incluso el mismo Lukas estaba un poco más simpático. Un mar revuelto de calidez y demasiados abrazos, besos y apapachos que seguramente su cerebro tachoneó por el bien de su propia salud mental.

Giraron en una esquina de la calle tan sincronizados que parecían dos títeres controlados por la misma persona. Una corriente de viento les golpeó en la cara y Natalia se acomodó mejor el sombrero y el cuello de su abrigo.

—Puto frío —oyó Lukas que susurraba Natalia y pudo apreciar ligeramente cómo salía el vaho de su boca al decirlo — ¿Está muy lejos el coche, _novio_?

Lukas rodó los ojos ante el agradable humor y lengua de su compañera —por favor nótese el sarcasmo, que no quiero malentendidos. Miró al cielo cubierto con nubes que a esas horas de la noche parecían más manchas grises de mugre en el inmaculado cielo estrellado.

—Falta poco —dijo aún con la mirada arriba —Aguántate sólo un poco más.

Natalia bufó y siguió caminando calentándose las manos con su aliento y encogida, a diferencia de Lukas, que caminaba erguido, dando pasos largos con sus largas piernas con una elegancia destacable y que, si uno quisiera imitarla, seguro tomaría años y años.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer si es que quisiste irte incluso antes de que dieran las campanadas. Apenas y terminaste tu comida.

—Al menos me la terminé.

— ¿No me quedó bien? —preguntó con fingida aflicción, llevándose una mano al corazón en el acto, dramático —Por favor, _amada_, dime qué no te gustó para no hacerlo la próxima vez. No me gusta decepcionarte.

—Gracioso, gracioso. Qué idiota —contestó irritada y con la expresión endurecida, pero sonrió al ver a unos cuantos metros el coche de su pareja falsa —Tengo demasiado frío incluso para gritarte. No me hagas gastar mi valiosa energía en ti.

Se acercó corriendo a la puerta del copiloto y grito:

— ¡Abre la jodida puerta! Me estoy congelando.

—No necesitas maldecir. Un "Por favor" hubiera estado bien —contestó, para después escucharse el pitido del auto.

Natalia se metió como un rayo y soltó un suspiro una vez adentro. Atrajo sus piernas a su pecho, abrazándolas con dificultad por las capas de ropa, y hundió su cara en el hueco entre sus rodillas y su torso. Respiro varias veces para calentar el aire y escuchó como Lukas abría su propia puerta. El muchacho se frotó con las manos la cara para calentarla y tembló un poco.

—Hubiera sido bueno quedarse a ver los fuegos artificiales con ellos —se lamentó Lukas, sin esperar que Natalia se preocupara por él.

—Vamos al parque —dijo con voz amortiguada por la posición en la que habló.

— ¿Mn?

—De ahí se ven mejor —continuó con su cara ahora descubierta —Vamos a verlos, pues. Para que te dejes de quejar de que tengo que hacer cosas por ti y no sé qué.

Lukas se encogió de hombros y encendió el coche. Salió en dirección al parque, suerte que no estaba muy lejos, y se estacionó en un lugar que les permitía una vista libre de árboles para poder apreciar la pirotecnia cuyos operantes, aún después de años, seguían aún anónimos.

—Pudimos haber ido caminado.

—Sí, pero ya de por sí ya te estás congelando aquí adentro. Allá afuera te me vas a morir de hipotermia.

— ¿De cuándo acá tanta preocupación por mí, niño bonito?

—No es preocupación. Sólo que es más difícil cargar con un cuerpo congelado…

— ¿Más difícil que qué?

—Que uno descongelado —terminó con una leve sonrisa.

—Y sigues con tus chistes. Y luego, malos. Debería darte alcohol más a menudo. Tal vez así dejes de portarte tan raro y apático.

—Mn… —terminó, dejando claro que ella también merecería una buena cerveza si así era la situación.

Se quedaron en la misma postura ambos, esperando a que las luces se dignaran a aparecer a hacer un poco de ruido entre ellos. Tomando nota de cada respiración, pulsación y musculo movido del otro. Lo malo de mantener una conversación medianamente larga, es que sus bocas se acostumbraban a moverse y se les hacía terriblemente incómodo cuando terminaban. Por eso mejor no se arriesgaban y callaban lo más que podían. Sólo había que pensar que el silencio era un fantasma y todo estaría bien.

—Tus amigos deben pensar que tienes una novia terrible.

—Al menos tengo una.

—De mentira.

—Pero la tengo. Mathias está condenado a morir solo.

Hasta ahora, al único que había mencionado que no tenía pareja era Mathias, por lo que asumió que su hermano Emil también tenía pareja. Una simple deducción basada en casi nada, por lo que quiso preguntar y disipar sus dudas: ella nunca debería dudar. Pero sabía que sus hermanos era un tema del que jamás hablarían, por lo frágil del contenido. Habían hecho una especie de pacto mudo de no hablar sobre las familias de cada uno. No es como que les preocupara no lastimar al otro, sólo que cada uno de alguna forma sufría cuando de su sangre se trataba. No había razón para atormentarse. Se podía quedar con la duda.

Natalia miró a Lukas, quien estaba con la mirada pegada al volante como brea, y sintió un poco de pena por él. Él no era tan fuerte como ella, y Natalia ni siquiera sabía por qué era que siempre que se mencionaba a Emil, él se ponía tan extraño, pero debía ser algo malo para que aún le abrumara. "Hace mucho tiempo que ya no vive aquí". ¿Qué significaba eso, exactamente? ¿Qué no lo había visto desde hace, echando a la suerte, años?

Sintió pena por él y quiso consolarlo. Los hermanos son importantes. Todo por ser una mejor persona. Tal vez si su actitud cambiaba, su Iván podría ver que ella es lo mejor para él. Esa pequeña idea creció dentro de ella, emocionándola.

Pero, lamentablemente, no sabía cómo ser mejor persona. Jamás había hecho un esfuerzo para agradarle a la gente, así que nunca hubo una primera vez en la que aprendió a hacerlo. Desvió la mirada a la ventana y suspiró. Todo por su hermano.

—Tú… —comenzó con el labio tembloroso — Tú, ¿eres feliz? —soltó de repente, como si fuera una bomba de la que sabía que se iba arrepentir haber dejado caer.

Lukas, pensativo y con la misma mirada seria de siempre, entrecerró ligeramente los ojos. Luego agachó la cabeza y negó tristemente.

—No lo sé —contestó, aún agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— Cómo. Mierda. No. Sabes. Si. Eres. Feliz —le escupió a modo de pregunta.

Lukas meditó un poco más, evitando el contacto visual que lo pudiera distraer de su _profunda_ reflexión. En realidad no estaba prestando mucha atención a Natalia ni a sus propias palabras.

—Sólo la gente triste dice que no sabe si es feliz —continuó Natalia más suave.

Lukas esbozó una media sonrisa que más que sonrisa parecía fruncir los labios resignado.

—Tu impresión de los indecisos como yo es particular. Y seguramente errónea en la mayoría de los casos. Yo simplemente no sé si soy feliz después tanto tiempo fingiendo no ser feliz. Casi he perdido mis emociones…

Natalia rodó los ojos con el apuro en la garganta. Quería ayudar a alguien y Lukas parecía necesitarlo, pero ella no estaba preparada para charlas filosóficas de hippies. Su mente trabajaba a todo lo que daba para buscar algo que comentar, algún tema de conversación por bobo que fuera, y desviar el rumbo de su plática a uno más seguro para ella. Pero no duró mucho porque algo más dijo él.

—Celebramos, Natalia.

Natalia se paralizó de una forma casi cómica. La aludida se dijo a sí misma que Lukas definitivamente se había vuelto, además de muchacha adolescente, loco.

— ¿Qué? —consiguió decir unos segundos después de quedarse como una de las estatuas del parque — ¿Celebrar? ¿Para qué? ¿No se supone que tú estás en modo depresivo, emo, y yo no quiero ver a mi familia porque no me quieren? No es algo por lo que necesariamente celebras.

—Claro que sí. Celebremos, que este año podríamos estar peor —cantó como si de un poema se tratara, con esa voz que solía alargar las vocales a ritmos melódicos, mientras Natalia veía cómo los rasgos del rostro de Lukas se volvían polícromos en tonos demasiado alegres para él y sus rasgos serios —Feliz año nuevo, Natalia.

La rusa casi se vomita del parecido que tenía ese momento con el de cualquier escena romántica de las novelas que pasaban en la televisión. Concentra toda su atención en los fuegos artificiales para ignorarlo con todas su fuerzas. Y después de unas cuantas coloridas explosiones amortiguadas por los cristales, sintió un peso calientito en su hombro. Y aunque no quería voltear, una comezón en su mejilla le dijo que Lukas se había recostado en ella y le estaba echando todo su cabello con olor a acondicionadores en la cara. Se aguantó las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo, se armó de valor y se giró a verlo con la expresión más aterradora que podía hacer conscientemente.

Pero se encontró de lleno con el aliento a alcohol de Lukas en la cara y a él mismo dormido a pierna suelta sobre ella.

Suspiró cansinamente y se aceptó el hecho de que seguramente se tendrían que quedar toda la noche allí. Acomodó lo mejor que pudo su cabeza sobre la de él mientras su vista lentamente se ennegrecía y los estallidos se desvanecían en sus oídos.

Sneg tendría que dormir solo esa noche.

Más tarde Natalia despertó con la frente aplastada contra el cristal, cubierta por el abrigo de Lukas y usando el mismo como un apoyo que soportaba su cabeza para evitar el dolor de cuello que podría ocasionarle esa posición. Frunció el ceño ante la excesiva luminosidad que se colaba por sus parpados. A regañadientes, abrió los ojos para ver a Lukas manejando y a su broche del cabello desacomodado, del lado de la otra sien. El hombre soltó un enorme bostezo, apenas sin percatarse de que Natalia había despertado. Ella también bostezó, contagiada al ver a su acompañante. Se reacomodó de forma de que no le pegara el frío en ningún lado, descubriendo en el proceso que traía puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y regresó a su sueño, que por alguna razón, dormir sólo la había dejado más cansada

Y cuando volvió a despertar, ya no estaba más en el coche y ya no había ni luz ni sol que le calara la vista. En vez de eso, estaba en la cama que ya se le hacía tan familiar tras dormir los días anteriores allí, cubierta en sábanas y cobijas hasta los hombros, sin calcetines ni abrigo ni nada que estorbara más que su vestido. Se quedó acostada un ratito más con su eterna cara irritada.

Se preguntó qué hora sería. Al parecer al dormir tanto, su sentido del tiempo se había confundido todo. Y no ayudaba en nada que las cortinas estuvieran completamente cerradas, sin dejar pasar ni un solo rayo de luz, dejando a la habitación en una penumbra únicamente iluminada por la luz de la lámpara en la mesa de noche.

Curiosa de saber si era de noche o de día, se levantó y corrió las cortinas y se encontró con un clima digno de una vieja película de terror de lo oscuro y nublado que estaba. Al contrario de calmarla, la desconcertó más. ¿Qué tanto tiempo había estado dormida que el clima había cambiado tanto? Cuando estuvo a punto de regresar a las cortinas a su estado original, un destello rápido surcó el cielo y, después de unos preocupantemente cortos momentos, el estruendo vibró en sus tímpanos.

Se mordió la lengua mientras dio un saltito del susto que le causo el repentino fenómeno luminoso. Corrió al primer lugar que se le ocurrió. Se cubrió la cabeza con unas sábanas que se encontró en el camino en un intento de acallar los ruidos, apretó los dientes y esperó a que los truenos cesaran.

·

En otro lugar que no era allí, Lukas estaba en su botecito esperando pescar algo en esa época del año. Por supuesto que sabía que regresaría sin nada a su casita, pero sólo buscaba algo en qué entretener sus manos llenas de tiempo libre. Podría trabajar, pero… nah.

Por supuesto que estaba donde siempre, en el lago de su hermano y él, observando la llanura blanca con islas de árboles con las manos en la nuca. Solía venir cada mes con Emil y su padre, cuando eran más jóvenes, pero desde que vivía solo y ya no salía, iba cada semana. Es que simplemente no tenía nada que hacer y le gustaba ir más para recordar viejas memorias que para esperar encontrar algo de utilidad allí. Solamente para salir un poco de su aburrida y monótona rutina de lápices, papeles, frustración e ideas desechadas. Siempre era diferente la excusa que se ponía a sí mismo.

Suspiró.

Esta vez, quería un poco de espacio. Un poco de paz para balancear los últimos eventos en el que ahora era el mes pasado de Diciembre.

Por favor no lo vean mal, pero él no está acostumbrado a ver a tanta gente en tan poco tiempo. Un año de aislamiento lo habían vuelto un ermitaño, resaltando su ya solitario ser que con un poco de alteración de nuevo (ver a sus amigos de nuevo, convivir con una persona nueva, sonreír varias o muchas veces en un solo día y cosas así), desequilibraban su balanza habituada a la repetición y lo hacían estar demasiado emocionado. Más de lo que debería ser seguro para él en ese momento.

Parecería un chiste malo de una mala comedia romántica o un manga shoujo, forzado para hacer que la bella y triunfadora protagonista logre abrir el corazón del encantador pero frío galán y hacer que sus corazones hagan juntos doki-doki, pero pasa en la vida real. Y es más triste de cómo lo pintan.

Lukas desde nunca había sabido relacionarse con la gente. Tardando en hablar cuando era bebé, la primera vez que lo hizo pidió en perfecta pronunciación y gramática que su cereal tuviera manzana en trozos en vez de rodajas de plátano. Así. Pensaban que tenía problemas con la lengua, con la garganta o algo de por ahí, dentro de su cuellito, pero simplemente no quería hablar. Igual que ahora de adulto, no encontraba razones para gastar saliva.

Pero su tranquilo retiro se tuvo que volver breve cuando el granizo comenzó a caer como proyectiles divinos mientras que a lo lejos escuchaba a los truenos rugiendo feroces. Torciendo la boca, recogió todo su material y navegó su barquita hasta la costa. Apuró su paso al ver lo rápido que se precipitaba la tormenta sobre él.

Para cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de la entrada, la nieve y el granizo herían su cabeza y obstruían su vista horriblemente. Cerró la puerta en contra del gélido viento que se cernía sobre él y tomó del aire caliente de su sala de estar. Se fue quitando varias prendas de ropa de encima, dejándolas en el sofá más cercano, y cuando encendió el interruptor de la lámpara se dio cuenta de dos cosas: que no había electricidad por alguna extraña razón fuera de su conocimiento —bueno, algo tenía que tener de malo vivir tan alejado de la urbe—y que el ambiente estaba más silencioso y quieto de lo que debería.

Se dirigió a la habitación en la que se suponía que debía estar Natalia para comprobar si seguía durmiendo o ya se había dado cuenta de la falla de la electricidad. Pero la cama estaba vacía y deshecha y las cortinas abiertas de par en par.

Iba a ponerse a buscarla, pero se despreocupó totalmente y prefirió mejor encender un fuego en la chimenea para hallar la forma de calentarse. Debía estar allí en la casa, en el ático o en el baño, que con el clima tan salvaje que había afuera, no podía ir tan lejos a pie.

Buscó unas mantas, se preparó un poco de café y se puso cómodo en sus mejores pijamas, casi saboreando de nuevo su amada y tormentosa soledad. Recargó su cabeza contra la fría pared, sentado en el piso para acercarse más al calor, hecho una bola de telas gruesas, y admiró las chispas y las danzas caprichosas que hacían las llamas. Y casi se quedó dormido cuando, en medio de la oscuridad, oyó a la puerta de un closet chirriar. Qué conveniente.

Con pesar, se levantó de su placentero asiento y a ciegas fue a donde creyó haber oído el ruido. Tan a gusto que estaba.

En tal armario, adentro de éste, estaba un canasto de ropa con todo su contenido vaciado fuera de él. Sonrió ante lo obvio que era que fuera tan grande como para meter a una mujer del tamaño de Natalia allí adentro. Tal vez incluso un hombre delgado y bajito o varios niños. Y sin llevarse ninguna sorpresa, quitó la tapa del canasto y se encontró con la melenita rubia de Natalia despeinada. Por supuesto que ella se dio cuenta y volteó hacia arriba.

— ¿Qué haces allí metida?

La rusa se encogió de hombros.

—Nada más. Aquí, pasando el rato —dijo calmada.

— ¿Porque no hay electricidad?

—No. Estoy aburrida. Es divertido estar aquí. _Más o menos _—terminó susurrando, como si no quisiera levantar la voz demasiado.

—Claro, como digas.

Aún con la puerta abierta, otro trueno se escuchó que hizo que ambos voltearan a buscar el origen del ruido.

— ¿P-podrías cerrar la puerta? —preguntó muy, muy bajito Natalia por la cantidad de sábanas que rodeaban su cara, claro está.

— ¿Perdón? Lo siento, no te escuché —se disculpó cortésmente Lukas.

— ¡Que cierres la puta puerta! —le gritó con toda la potencia que su garganta le daba.

Lukas, aún tan calmado como siempre a pesar de lo violento que estaba siendo el cambio de humor de Natalia, obedeció y cerró la puerta del closet, confinándose a ellos dos en el pequeño espacio que parecía atenuar todos los ruidos exteriores. Natalia se cubrió en sábanas la cabeza y volvió a tapar su canasto.

—Ya en serio, Natalia, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sólo silencio recibió en respuesta. Pero cuando otro trueno vino, el canasto se movió un poco.

— ¿Son los truenos? —preguntó Lukas como si hablara con un niño pequeño, pero Natalia tampoco volvió a contestar — ¿Son los truenos? —dijo de nuevo.

— ¡No son los truenos, imbécil! ¡Es obvio que son los rayos!

Lukas se quedó pensativo, cavilando acerca de la diferencia entre los truenos y los rayos y lo que ocasionaría en alguien que fueran diferentes.

— ¿Qué tienen? —continuó al mismo tiempo que se agachaba a volver a abrir el bote de Natalia y metía su cabeza en él.

Cuando Natalia levantó el rostro para ver a Lukas, lo encontró con ambas cejas alzadas y mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto poco común en él, por lo que significaba que de verdad tenía intriga. La muchacha sintió que su espacio personal no estaba siendo respetado y frunció el ceño.

—No me gustan y punto.

Lukas, con su calma de siempre, se sentó al lado de ella el pequeño espacio que quedaba ahí adentro. Buscó algo de ropa o sábanas para estar más a gusto, cruzó las manitas y se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Por qué te pones cómodo? —le preguntó molesta Natalia — ¡Sal ahora!

No obstante, Lukas no movió ni un músculo. De hecho, sin no hablaba, ni se notaba que estaba ahí; pero Natalia quería echarlo de allí simplemente por fastidiar. Era su espacio privado y sólo podía estar ella allí.

—Voy a hacerte compañía. Yo también estoy aburrido —explicó él.

Natalia iba a protestar, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, Lukas siguió hablando.

— ¿No está muy oscuro aquí? —se preguntó más para sí mismo e ignoró a la rusa —Creo que por aquí había dejado un encendedor —dijo mientras palmeaba el piso de su alrededor.

Un clic y el pequeño lugar se reveló más grande de lo que en realidad parecía por fuera. La chica asomó los ojos por el borde tejido del bote con resignación al ver que Lukas no pensaba irse por un bueno rato o hasta que ella también saliera.

—Dime, _Naty_ —continuó con su monólogo — ¿qué jugabas de niña cuando el clima estaba feo afuera?

La rusa le miró cansinamente, como preguntando con la mirada "¿En serio buscas que salgas de aquí con un tema tan trivial como el clima?". Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a hablar de su vida.

—A mí me gustaban los barcos —dijo, sintiéndose cada vez más estúpido al no recibir ninguna contestación.

Natalia rodó los ojos con el más puro sarcasmo de la sorpresa que comprendía eso.

—Lanzarlos al río o al lago con dibujos a ver si alguien los encontraba con la corriente. Seguramente hoy están deshechos en el mar y jamás vistos por nadie más que yo.

—No tienes por qué seguir hablándome. Nadie te obliga — le aclaró al ver el esfuerzo que él ponía en seguir balbuceando — Pero a mí me gustaban más las esculturas de nieve. Para cuando jugaba, el río estaba congelado.

—Yo y mis amigos hacíamos las mejores de la calle — comentó él, sin intención útil detrás.

Y el pequeño efímero encendedor se volvió también inservible cuando su fuego comenzó a extinguirse. Lukas torció la boca y se levantó del piso. Abrió la puerta y puso un pie fuera, cuando Natalia le llamó.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le demandó con si voz autoritaria.

—A buscar unas velas o algo con que alumbrar.

Salió unos minutos en los que Natalia dejó de ignorar los ruidos exteriores. Después el muchacho regresó con un olor penetrante y empalagoso. Entró de nuevo a la base secreta de su infancia prendiéndoles fuego a unos cerillos y contagiándoselo a las velas. Natalia estuvo segura de haberlas visto en el baño el otro día, lo cual no le sorprendió. Las colocó entre ellos dos, en el centro de todo, procurando la mejor iluminación posible.

— ¿Dónde habías estado mientras yo dormía? —le preguntó Natalia a Lukas, quien jugaba con la cera derretida.

—Pescando en el lago.

— ¿Hay un lago por aquí? —siguió preguntando ella, extrañada.

—En el que te caíste —contestó Lukas, que aunque no intentaba hacerla sentir tonta pero aún así lo hizo.

— ¿Cómo es que no está congelado para estas fechas? —dijo tratando de evitar que su pequeña humillación se notara.

Lukas se encogió de hombros.

—Yo creo que es demasiada agua, aunque hay unas partes que ya tienen hielo. Pero no es suficiente para patinar. Este año no hizo tanto frío.

—Yo no sé patinar en hielo, así que no me interesa.

—No hacías nada de pequeña ¿verdad? ¿O qué hacías?

—Ayudaba a mis hermanos. Yo no era inútil.

Lukas decidió dejar de intentar seguir la conversación, porque claramente ella no quería e insertó más silencio entre ellos.

—Me gustan más los días soleados, definitivamente —confesó Natalia mirando la diminuta llama chispeando y liberando fragancia —Los días nublados son deprimentes.

—No son deprimentes. Para mí no, por lo menos. Son calmados, son fríos y húmedos. Y no hace calor.

—Me traen malos recuerdos —le cortó bruscamente, tratando de zanjar la conversación que parecía haberla incomodado.

Lukas, recordando la razón por la que ella había llegado a su casa, quiso ayudarle un poco de la misma forma que Mathias le había dicho que se debía hacer con las mujeres: preguntándoles sobre ello hasta que hablaran y dijeran que se sienten mejor.

— ¿Quieres contarme por qué?

Natalia encrudeció la mirada y ese brillo asesino de sus ojos parecía fuego del infierno con la pequeña flama reflejándose en ellos. Pero a pesar de que se veía contenida de sus instintos homicidas, dudó. Dudó en hablar, pero al final se rindió y jugó con sus manos.

—Los días muy nublados significan rayos. Y los rayos no son buenos. Matan personas.

Lukas se intrigó con eso. ¿Qué le había pasado antes con los rayos? La miró atentamente, incitándola a proseguir.

—Mi… —comenzó bajito —Mi… abuelo fue alcanzado por un rayo y murió. Yo sólo tenía cinco años, pero era quien nos cuidaba a mis hermanos y a mí. Nos quedamos solos.

El muchacho se impactó un poco por eso, pero obviamente no dijo nada y esperó a escuchar lo que seguía. Pero Natalia no quería recordar más, y no cooperó.

— ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes? —dijo en su voz monótona, manteniéndose distante de cualquier emoción que le pudiera involucrar.

—Nos asignaron un tutor. O guardián, no sé cómo les dicen. Pero no nos cuidaba demasiado: trabajaba todo el día. Él no era ni siquiera pariente cercano de nosotros, así que dudo que nos quisiera. Prácticamente fuimos criados por mi hermana mayor. Apenas mi hermana cumplió la mayoría de edad nos echó, como lo habían hecho todos. No éramos queridos en ningún lado.

Sin importar lo triste que iba la historia de Natalia, ella se la platicaba a Lukas de la manera fría que lo platica alguien que ya lo superó.

—Todas las noches en las que había tormenta, —continuó explicando Natalia — estábamos solos en la oscuridad por no poder encender las luces. Mis hermanos tenían que hacer siempre algo que nunca me contaron para poder conseguir prender el calefactor y yo me quedaba en casa escuchando los truenos. Los truenos no sólo indicaban muerte como se la había dado a mi abuelo, sino soledad. Era insoportable estar sin mi hermano cuando eso pasaba —decía ella con la mirada indiferente y la garganta seca, pero luego compuso una pequeña curva en sus labios — Al final él siempre llegaba con una luz de noche a mi habitación que conectaba a escondidas de Katyusha y me acompañaba hasta que me dormía.

Cuando terminó Natalia su intencionalmente corto relato, estaba bostezando de nuevo y entrecerrando los ojos. Las pestañas parecían pequeños bichos que se le querían meter a los ojos del sueño que sentía. ¿Pero qué no había dormido ya suficiente? No podía quedarse dormida. No más tiempo que ya había perdido bastante.

Pero Lukas se sorprendió (un poco) con la infancia de Natalia. Había sido realmente cruel para ellos, que no habían tenido a nadie que velara por su bienestar más que ellos mismos. Ahora él apreciaba haber crecido en una misma casa, tenido calor siempre que lo necesitaba y a un padre que los cuido con todo lo que tenía en sus manos. En comparación, él tuvo una niñez de cuento.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu gato? —preguntó de repente, medio por curiosidad, medio por deshacerse de las ideas en su cabeza.

Natalia por respuesta sólo levantó una de las sábanas de su regazo y reveló al animalito tiernamente dormido sobre ella.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó sin emoción realmente Lukas — Pasé a casa de Berwald y me pidió arreglar unos juguetes y relojes de madera, pero no puedo. ¿Lo puedes hacer tú?

— ¿Por qué no puedes? ¿No tienes manos o algo?

—Tengo que arreglar unos documentos que encontré en el ático cuando lo limpiamos —dijo sin parecer convencerla — Y Berwald me va a pagar un pequeño dinero si se los entregamos antes de esta semana, y si me ayudas, te daré la mitad.

— ¿Por qué no todo? —siguió excusándose Natalia.

—Porque estás aquí por gratis y debes pagar de alguna forma tu comida.

Natalia enfurruñó infantilmente y se acurrucó dentro del bote, más debajo de lo que ya estaba y terminó de cerrar los ojos lo poco que le faltaba.

Lukas, extrañado de la súbita desatención que recibía, se paró y puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Natalia, como comprobando si seguía respirando.

— ¿Entonces si me ayudas con eso?

Natalia asintió amodorrada y murmuró sílabas inconexas que Lukas decidió interpretar como un sí.

Le soltó la cabeza un poco brusco para lo dormida que estaba, se salió del estrecho lugar, dejándola descansar un poco más. Se fue a su estudio, prendió la lámpara de su escritorio y siguió puliendo su más reciente trabajo.

* * *

Me siento como mierda, así que por favor omitan la cantidad de groserías que digo.

Pues ya ven, que mi inspiración anda perdida en algún lugar del universo y la mierda que me pasa no la puedo canalizar en algo escrito y útil.

Todavía ando arreglando algunas cosas de la trama que hasta hace unas semanas, o no sé, tal vez meses, andaba vagando sin rumbo alguno. También por eso he andado tardando tanto porque más que seguir escribiendo un capítulo, he estado pensado en lo que va a pasar. Hay muchas cosas para las que no tengo conocimiento o razones suficientes para meter pero que son necesarias y aún así suenan mal porque SON TONTAS.

Además este capítulo ya iba tan bien escrito cuando mi computadora en un ataque de ira contra mí, lo borró. También por eso tardé, pero no es una excusa decente de todos modos.

TT-TT Soy una porquería.

Bueno, suficiente de mi lloriqueo.

Sobre lo del soundtrack, he decidido que aunque a nadie le importe, lo pondré porque la música es de lo único que puedo seguir viviendo para escribir.

Aquí abajo pongo una lista de las canciones y sus respectivos capítulos que van hasta el momento. Ya lo demás lo seguiré agregando.

1, Frías lágrimas: Lionheart - Emancipator

2, Glögg: Anthem - Emancipator

3, Temas de zapping durante la madrugada: Haunted - Holly Brook

4, Trato: Lonely Flight - Puffihn

5, De compras: Grey - Holly Brook (indirectamente, Help! - The Beatles)

6, Desván: Hoppípolla - Sigur Rós

7, Cena: Video Games - Lana del Rey

8, Intrución: Friction - Mili

9, Soy niña buena: Falling of the view - Holly Brook

Y el capítulo de hoy presenta...

10, Luces: Lights - Ellie Goulding

Sólo tengo que aclarar que hay algunas muy poco populares y difíciles de encontrar en un lugar que no sea YouTube, particularmente la de Puffihn y la de Mili. Igualmente notarán que hay artistas que se repiten mucho, como Holly Brook, pero es porque tienen el sonido que me gusta para el fic. Así que vuelvan a leer todo con la música ésta de fondo y notarán la diferencia en el ambiente que ponen.

Cualquier comentario, queja, crítica, suplica, alago (que lo dudo mucho), o pregunta o lo que sea que tengan que decir, escríbanmelo en un lindo review que llegará a las profundidades del infierno donde lo leeré lo antes que pueda y haré lo que tenga en mis manitas. Espero poder responder todos los reviews que no he respondidos en el próximo capítulo. Atrasadísmos, pero pues...

Como ven, mi final lo he ampliado, como si mis comentarios no fueran ya lo suficiente largos.


End file.
